Back Home Again
by ayarian88
Summary: The story of Jax's younger sister, Eliza Teller and her journey of love, family and survival
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay guys! Just a few notes. Here is newest story. If you haven't read any of my stories before then here is something to know. I really into Gilmore Girls and Sons of Anarchy. I have several stories of each going on. I like to work on multiple things at one time. So enjoy the story and all I ask for is a little patience. Thanks.

***What if Jax had a sister? A sister that Clay and Gemma tried to used for their own personal gain. When Eliza Teller was eighteen she made a deal with Clay that could come back to bite her in the ass.***

My name is Eliza Teller. I grew up in Charming, California. My father was the founder of a motorcycle club called the Sons of Anarchy. My brother and I along with his best friend grew up around the club. My mother is what the club refers to as their Queen. When my father died, his best friend Clay Morrow got closer to my mom and eventually they got married. My brother and I have never liked Clay, especially when he tried to take over as our dad. No one...and I mean no one will ever replace John Teller. As we got older, I found myself being protected by not only my brother Jax and his best friend Opie but by the entire club. When we were at school, Opie would always look out for me especially if Jax wasn't around. I always thought of Opie as my guardian angel. I always had a crush on Opie but I never acted on it because of not only the fact that he was my brothers best friend but also because I was scared that he wouldn't feel the same way. When we were 16, Jax and Opie dropped out of school to prospect for the club. I always knew that one day I would end up as an Old Lady for a club member because I was what they considered the Princess of SAMCRO.

I graduated high school, I left California and headed to Seattle to attend college. I got my bachelor's degree in business administration. However, now that I've graduated I'm finding myself going home to Charming. The one place that I really don't want to be. Although it will be nice to see my friends and Jax.

As I was driving through Charming, I decided to stop by my brother's house since that's where I was staying. When I pulled into his driveway, I noticed that in addition to his bike that there was a truck there. I got out of my car and made my way to the front door and knocked. When the door opened, my brother stood in front of me. His straight long blonde hair, that I hadn't seen in almost five years. "Hey Jax." I said.

He grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. "Hey princess. Its good to have you home." Jax said.

"In a way, its good to be home." I told him as I pulled back from our hug. "Please tell me that I can stay with you so that I don't have to stay with Mom."

"Of course. You should know that I wouldn't put you th rough torture of staying with mom and Clay if you don't have to. However, you should know that I have a roommate. But I do have a room for you." Jax said.

"No problem. Do I know your roommate?" I asked.

Jax smiled at me. "Actually, you do." I raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't worry, its Opie. It's not Tig or anyone like that."

"That's good to know." I said with a smile. "I'm gonna grab my bags." I said walking out to my car and popping the trunk. As I was pulling out the last bag I heard a bike coming up the road.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." I heard behind me.

I turned around and standing in the driveway is Opie and he has a smile on his face. "Hey Ope." I said smiling back at him. He stepped closer to me and wrapped his arms around me in a hug. It was one of the best feelings in the world. "How ya been?" I asked him when he let go of me.

"I've been okay. Glad to have you back though."

"It's good to be back. In some crazy way, I actually missed this place." I told him picking up my bags and starting towards the house. As I reached the front door, Opie grabbed one of the bags out of my hand and carried it inside. "Thanks." I said as we walked through the front door. Opie carried my bags back to the spare bedroom that was now mine. When I walked into the room, it was simple. Opie sat my bags down in front on the dresser and turned to face me.

"I missed you." Opie whispered.

I looked up into his eyes. "I missed you too, Ope." I said. "I should unpack."

"Of course. Can we talk later?" He asked.

"Of course." I said and watched Opie walk out of my room.

I spent the next hour and a half, unpacking my bags. When I finished I laid across my bed. It was strange. I tried so hard to get away from this town, and yet here I was back here and living in my brother's house with him and my childhood crush. I let out a long sigh and heard my brother's voice in the doorway. "You okay?"

"Yeah, its just that it's weird being back here after being gone for so long." I told him as I sat up on the bed.

"You know I think that he's missed you more than anybody." Jax said.

"What do you mean?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

He walked in and shut the door. "After you left, he was a mess. Little sister, he's been in love with you for as long as I can remember. He partly blamed himself for you leaving and he partly blamed the club. He said that he blamed himself because he never told you how he about you." Jax said as he walked towards my bed and sat down beside me. "You still love him, don't you?" He asked looking at me.

I nodded. "I don't think I ever stopped, but part of me feels like its because we never tried to see if there was anything there. You know what I mean?" I said.

"Yeah. But you'll never know unless you try." Jax said standing up and walking to the door. "It might be worth it." He said walking out of my room.

Maybe Jax was right. I had been in love with Opie Winston since I could remember. He had started out as my brother's best friend and then he turned into the guy that I had a crush on and finally turned into the guy that I was madly in love with but that I would never have. But why did it have to be that way? Why couldn't Opie and I be together? I stood up from my bed and went in search of Opie. I checked his room first and he wasn't there so I kept looking until I finally found him in the back yard, sitting on the swing drinking a beer. "Hey." I said as I stood in front of him.

"Hey. Get unpacked?" He asked.

I walked over and sat next to him. "Yup. Everything is unpacked and put away. I'm officially home." I said looking at him and smiling.

"That's good." He said.

"So...you wanted to talk?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I almost came to see you once."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I got your address from Jax and I was halfway out of town and then it hit me that I didn't know what I would to say when I got there." Opie said and half laughed.

I smiled at him. "Do you regret not coming to see me?"

He reached for my hand and entwined our fingers. "Everyday. There's a lot that I regret when it comes to you."

"Such as?" I said pulling my hand from his and standing up.

He stood up and stood right in front of me, looking down into my eyes. "I regret not telling you before you left that I like you. I regret not telling you not to go because I wanted you to stay here with me. And I regret not ever doing this." He said wrapping one arm around my waist and placing the other on the side of my face and leaning down to kiss me. It didn't take long for me to react. This was something that I had wanted for so long. When he pulled back, I was breathless.

"Wow." I said. Then the fear set in. "I have to go." I said and ran through the house grabbing my keys and running out to my car. I hopped in my car and drove to the one place where I could think. CHARMING CEMETERY...

OPIE POV

I couldn't figure out what had just happened. I couldn't figure out why Eliza had ran when I kissed her. I stood there looking at the door when I saw Jax step into the doorway. "What happened?" He asked me.

"I kissed her and she ran." I said.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Any idea where she would go? I have to talk to her." I asked him.

"I might have one idea." Jax said.

ELIZA POV

I was sitting in front of my dad's headstone thinking about everything that had been going on when I heard footsteps behind me. There was only one person that knew that this was where I went when I was upset. "Jax, I don't want to talk." I said.

"Not Jax. But we do need to talk." I knew that voice. Opie.

I stood up and turned to face him. "Jax told you where to find me?" I asked.

"Yeah. What happened back there?"

I took a deep breath and I took a step closer to him. "Ope, I have liked you for as long as I can remember. And when you kissed me, it felt like a dream. I got scared."

"Why? Why did you get scared?"

"I got scared because I was afraid that if something good happens that it would only be a matter of time before something bad happened."

Opie closed the remaining distance between us. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer (as if that was even possible). "Eliza, this...you and me...I have wanted it for so long. I wouldn't let anything come between us. Ever." Opie said.

"Really?" He nodded.

I followed Opie in my car back to the house. As soon as we walked in, Jax looked pissed. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Mom just called. She found out that your home and that your staying here. She wants you and me to come over for dinner." Jax said.

"Only if Ope comes." I said. "That's my condition." Jax and Opie both nodded.

That night, Jax, Opie and I went over to my mother's house for dinner. As usual, we didn't knock before walking into her house. "Hi Ma."

"Well...It took me inviting you three for dinner for you to come see me." My mother Gemma Teller-Morrow said.

"Ma, it's not like that. I just got in this afternoon and I wanted a little bit of time to settle in before I came by." My mother raised an eyebrow at me. "Promise Ma." I walked over to her and gave her a hug. Fortunately, she had dinner ready and on the table when we got there. Clay was sitting at the head of the table where he always sat. Mom was to his left and me to his right. Jax was always next to mom which left Opie next to me, which was fine by me because that meant that I could hold his hand under the table.

"Eliza, welcome home." Clay said to me as I sat down at the table.

"Thanks Clay, its definitely good to be home." I said.

"Now, I know that you want some time to get settled in and used to being back home but come Monday, I expect you at the garage and helping your Mother out in the office and putting that degree of yours to use." Clay said.

"Jeez, Clay...She just got home and how do you know that she doesn't already have a job lined up?" Jax said.

"Because she knew the deal of her going away to college." Clay said. "She got to go anywhere she wanted as long as she got a degree in business and came back here to take over running the garage for your mother. Isn't that right?" Clay said turning to look at me.

I nodded my head. I turned to look at Opie who now looked confused. "I can explain." I said grabbing his hand and pulling him from the table. I led him to the back yard. We each lit a cigarette and sat on the picnic table. "At the time that I asked Clay about going away, you were dating that Sasha girl. You seemed so sure that it was going to work out. I couldn't hang around and watch her break your heart. However, I also knew that I was on borrowed time because I always knew that being the princess of SAMCRO that I would always end up as someone's Old Lady. So I guess you could say that I made a deal with the devil. Clay promised to let me go to any college I chose and live a normal life without the club over my shoulder 24/7 as long as I came back and took over the garage. Mom wants to be able to work when she wants to and relax when she doesn't." I told him.

We stood there and smoked our cigarettes for a minute before he said anything. "I understand that, I really do. It just sucks because I was the reason you left." Opie said.

"Ope, you weren't the reason that I left. If anything you are the real reason that I came back...not because of some deal that I made with Clay." I said standing on my tippy-toes and kissing him.

He leaned his forehead against mine. "I really did miss you."

"I know, and later you can show me how much." I whispered. I took a step back to catch my breath. "We should probably go back in. Mom's already gonna have a million questions." He nodded.

When we got back to the table, everyone was already eating. "Elizabeth Teller." Mom said as we sat down.

"What Ma!" I snapped. She glared at me. "You know what...this is getting ridiculous. I did what you two wanted. I got my degree. I came back. I'm gonna take over the garage for Ma so that she can relax a little." I said turning to Clay. "Let me live my life. You two will have no say in how I live my personal life...ARE WE CLEAR?" Mom and Clay both nodded. "Good. Ope take me home. Goodnight." I said walking out to the driveway.

As Opie and I reached his bike, he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close. "Just so you know...that back there was pretty hot." He said.

"Thanks." I said taking the helmet from him. "Now...take me home."

He leaned down next to my ear and whispered, "My pleasure."

When Opie and I got back to the house, it didn't take long before we were stretched out on my bed in a heated makeout session. The kiss was hard but it was passionate. Before I knew it, Opie's hands were roaming my body. The way his skin felt against mine was incredible. It didn't take long before things seemed to be moving a little too fast. I put hands flat against his chest. He leaned back. "What's wrong?" He asked me.

I smiled up at him. "Ope, I really care about you and I really think that we could work. I just..." I said before he cut me off.

"Don't want to rush to the point things get screwed up." He said.

"Exactly."

He rolled to my side and laid next to me. "So...what do you plan to do with your free time until you to report to the devil and his queen." I laughed.

"I was thinking about taking a drive up to Indian Hills. Jax told me that he was planning to go see Uncle Jury. Thought I might tag along with him."

"You sure? Nevada is Mayan territory." Opie said while raising an eyebrow at me.

I leaned up on my elbows. "I know, but Uncle Jury is family. Jax will tell you the same thing. And its not like I would be going by myself."

He kissed my forehead. "I know. Its just...I don't know what'd I'd do if anything happened to you."

"I know the feeling."

I fell asleep that night curled into his chest. I felt at home with Opie and I felt safe. Everything was perfect. But I knew that things wouldn't always be perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay so here is chapter 2. Some of the events of the series will be in this story but not necessarily in the same order. Thanks for everyone who is reading. Your support means the world to me. Don't forget review and favorite my stories. Thanks!

ELIZA POV

The next morning when I woke up, I rolled over and found that Opie was gone. I sat up in my bed and found a note on my bedside table. I picked it up and looked at it. It was from Opie.

'E-

Sorry I had to leave so early but I had to open the garage this morning. I made a pot of coffee before I left. Jax said that if you still wanted to go with him to Nevada to be at the Clubhouse by 10. See you later.

Love you,

O'

I climbed out of bed and went to take a shower and went to take a shower. When I was done, I went back to my room. I walked over to my closet to decide on what to where. With going out to Indian Hills with Jax, meant taking the bike...so that meant no dresses or skirts. I decided on jeans and a black SAMCRO tank top that I have had for years. I put on my black knee high riding boots and threw on my leather jacket, zipping it up to just below by boobs. I walked into the kitchen and poured myself a cup of coffee. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 9:15. I decided to head to the clubhouse and mess with the guys.

When I pulled into the parking lot at the garage next to my mom's car. Opie greeted me at my car. He gave me a hug before taking a step back from me. "Jax is in the clubhouse. He said to come find him when you got here." Opie said.

"Thanks." I said leaning up and kissing his cheek. I walked across the parking lot towards the clubhouse. I took a deep breath before opening the clubhouse door and walking in. I still had my sunglasses on, so the guys couldn't tell that it was me. As soon as the clubhouse door shut behind me all eyes were on me. "What's a girl gotta do for a little attention around here." I said lifting my sunglasses from my eyes.

"No friggin way!" I heard Tig yell. He came running towards me, picking me up in a hug. "Its so good to see you princess."

"It's good to see you too, Tiggy." I said when he sat me back down. The rest of the guys slowly came up and greeted me.

"When did ya get in, princess?" Chibs asked me.

"Yesterday, Chibby. I'm staying with Jax and Ope." I told him. I looked around the room for my brother but I didn't seem him. "Speaking of...has anyone seen my brother?"

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. "He's on the roof. Just saw him up there." Opie said from behind me.

I leaned my head back to look at him. "Thanks babe." I said. I walked down the hall to find the ladder to the roof. When I climbed up, I found Jax sitting there as if he was staring out into space. I walked over and sat beside him. "Penny for your thoughts?" I asked.

He snapped out of his thoughts and turned to me. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Ope mentioned you wanting to go with me to see Uncle Jury?"

"Yeah. Its been a while since I've seen him. Plus I've been missing Dad a lot lately."

"Yeah me to. I don't think that Mom goes out to Tommy's grave anymore." Jax said frowning when he said this. "Listen, if you really want to go with me to Indian Hills, fine. But I need to ask you for a favor." Jax said.

"Okay. What is it?"

"Uncle Jury has a Mayan problem and Clay has it in his head that the only way to solve it is to patch them over."

"Uncle Jury isn't gonna go for that."

"I know. But that's where you come in. Jury has always had a soft spot for you, especially since dad died. I actually think that you going with me could be beneficial. I'm gonna need your help convincing him that this is the only way to save his club." Jax told me.

I thought about it for a second. "Okay, I'll do it. But remember that someday when I ask you for a favor, I'm gonna ask and I expect you to do it with no questions asked."

"Deal. Let's go find Bobby and head out."

We made our way back inside. I found Opie waiting for us at the bottom of the ladder. "Hey, can we talk before ya'll head out?" He asked me.

"Yeah sure." I said. He took my hand in his and led me back to his dorm room. We walked in and he shut the door behind us. He stepped closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Everything okay?" I asked him.

He kissed the top of my head. "Yeah. I just wished that I was going with you." He said.

"I know, babe but I'll go and then when I come back I'm all yours. But think about it this way...there's gonna be times when your handling Club business where I'm not gonna be able to go with you." I mention. There was a look of hurt on his face. "I'm sorry but its true."

"I know and your right. There are gonna be times where I am gonna have to handle Club business and I'm not gonna be able to take you with me. I just..." He started to say.

"I know babe. I know." I said putting my hand on the side of his face. "Its going to be fine, okay?"

He nodded "Yeah your right." He said. "Come on. I'll walk you out."

Opie put his arm around my shoulders and I put my arm around his waist. When we walked back into the bar room everyone was staring at us. Then there was one face that I found. "How long has this been going on?" The voice said. I recognized it as Opie's Dad Piney.

We walked over to him. I looked at Opie. Then back at Piney. "It's been building for years...but we only made it official last night, Pops." Opie told me.

Piney pulled me into a hug. "It's good to have you home sweetheart." Piney said.

"It's good to be back." I said. He hugged me tighter. "I missed you too, Pops." When Piney finally let go of me, Opie walked me out to Jax's bike. I kissed me one last time before I put my helmet on. "See you soon." I said before climbing on behind Jax.

"See you soon. Be safe and do what Jax says." Opie said.

"Promise."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! This story seems to be going slower than I had anticipated. But I was working on it last night and I think that it is finally picking up speed. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Opie POV

I stood there in front of the clubhouse and watched Jax, Eliza and Bobby pull out of the parking lot. It hadn't even been 24 hours since she was officially mine and I already missed her and worried for her safety...but at least she was with Jax. Once they were out of my sight, I walked back over to the office and got the next work order from Gemma.

"So, how long have you been in love with my daughter, Ope?" Gemma asked me.

"Honestly, Gem?" I asked and she nodded. "For as long as I can remember." I told her. One thing that I had learned over the years about Gemma was that she appreciated honesty.

"I always hoped that you and her wouldn't end up together." She said with a smile.

I could tell that Gemma approved of me and Eliza but even if she didn't...it wouldn't make a difference to Eliza. Eliza wasn't with me to spite Gemma and Clay but it was to please them either. Eliza and I were together because we loved each other and we had for a long time. I couldn't imagine my life without Eliza.

ELIZA POV

When we got to the Indian Hills clubhouse, I felt at home. (I hadn't been here since I was 16. And that trip was also with Jax. We had come out then to see Uncle Jury on the anniversary of Dad's death. Uncle Jury had wanted to cheer us up.) As I climbed off Jax's bike, I saw the clubhouse doors open and Uncle Jury step out. "Uncle Jury!" I yelled as I ran toward him.

He held his arms open to embrace me in a hug. "Eliza. Its so good to see you sweetheart. It's been too long." Uncle Jury said.

"I know. Missed you." I told him.

Jax and Bobby walked toward us. "Jax! Its good to see you son. See your sister decided to crash your visit."

Jax laughed. "Yeah. She's back home for good. You remember Bobby, right?" Jax said.

"Well come inside." Uncle Jury said and led us into the clubhouse announcing our presence and calling me 'the princess of SAMCRO'. (I had always hated the nickname but for some reason I always let Uncle Jury get away with it.)

Jax and I ended up sitting at the bar to talk to Uncle Jury. "So what's with the visit?" Jury asked.

"Clay thinks that the club can help with your Mayan problem." Jax said glancing at me.

"Times are changing. Its time." I told him.

"Patch over? Really?" Jury asked us. We both nodded. "I don't know."

I smiled at him. "If Dad was here and he asked, would you do it?"

He hesitated for a minute before smiling at us. "Your right. We'll put it to a vote." I smiled at him before walking outside to call Ope. I missed him already but I felt that I had needed to make this trip.

OPIE POV

I was finishing up a car when I felt my cell vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw that it was Eliza. I flipped it open. "Hey babe. How's the trip?"

"Hey. Its okay. Be better if you were here." Eliza said.

"Well you might just get your wish. Clay's talking about wanting to be there for this patch over thing." I told her.

"Wow. Okay then I guess I'll see you soon-ish?"

"Couple hours. Don't get drunk without me."

"Wouldn't dream of it." She said before hanging up.

Shortly after hanging up with Eliza, Clay announced that we were heading to Indian Hills. I hopped on my bike and started her up. I couldn't wait. Just a few short hours and I'd be back with Eliza and I could have her in my arms again.

ELIZA POV

I was standing at the bar grabbing a beer when one of the crow-eaters came up to me talking crap about my brother. "You know you'll just be one of the many." The girl said.

"Excuse me? You have no idea who I am do you?" I said to her. "Listen closely. My name is Eliza Jasmine Teller. My brother is Jax Teller. My father was JT Teller who founded the Sons with my boyfriend's father and my step-father Clay Morrow. And Jury is my Uncle. So you wanna try again?" I said. The girl shook her head. "Good. Remember that when I'm here, I get just as much respect as the guys. Clear?" The girl nodded. "Good. Now get me a beer and take one to each of my guys."

"Sure thing." The girl said handing me a beer and taking Jax and Bobby each a beer.

"That was impressive." A voice said.

I turned around. "Thanks." I said taking a drink of my beer. "Eliza Teller. Jax's sister." I said offering to shake his hand.

"Justin. Jury"s SAA. He's mentioned you a few times. Said he taught you how to shoot when you were thirteen." Justin said.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Along with a few others." I said.

"You got a man?"

I nodded. "I do. And he's on his way. He's Jax's best friend, so if I were you I wouldn't try anything." I said with a smile.

Not long after that I saw the door to the clubhouse swing open and Clay and Chibs were the first to walk in. Opie followed and as soon as I saw him, I ran to him and jumped into his arms kissing him hard. He held onto me tightly. "I missed you." I said when I pulled back from the kiss.

"I missed you too, even though its only been a few hours." He said.

He put me back down on the floor and when I turned around to go get Opie a beer, I saw Clay standing at the bar with Jury glaring at me. I walked up to him pulling Opie behind me. "We got a problem, Clay?" I asked him.

"I hear, I owe you a thank you." Clay said.

"No thanks needed. Jury is family to me and Jax." I said. I turned toward the bar and saw the crow-eater from earlier. I snapped my fingers and she saw me. I looked over my shoulder at Opie. "Beer?" He nodded. I leaned across the bar towards the crow-eater. "Two beers and make it snappy." I said. She nodded her head and not a minute later she came back with our beers. She handed them to me. "Thanks." I said taking the beers and turning back to Opie.

"How did you get good service from a crow-eater. Jury's girls are known for being bitches." Opie said taking his beer from.

"She just needed a little knowledge. She needed to be told that I'm just as much royalty as Jax. And every since...no problems out of her." I said with a smile.

Indian Hills had decided to patch over, losing a couple of their members in the process. They were now celebrating with a party. Clay was talking to a sweet butt. Opie and I found a couch in the corner and went and sat down. "I'm glad that I only had to spend a few hours without you and not a few days." He said.

"You and me both." I said.

He brushed a piece of hair behind my ear. "I really don't wanna be around the idiots. I just wanna be with you." He said. I smiled at him. "Lets go to bed." I nodded. He grabbed my hand and led me down the hall towards the Indian Hills dorm rooms. Once we were inside the room and the door was shut, Opie pushed me against the door pinning my arms above my head. He leaned down and kissed me. The kiss was heated. I found myself leaning into the kiss. The next thing I knew I was pulling Ope's kutte off and I heard it hit the floor. He pulled back and looked at me. "Are you sure?"

I was breathing heavily. "I'm positive. I love you and this is what I want." I told him. I moved to pull his shirt over his head. He unzipped my jacket and pulled it off of me. We continued to rip each others clothes off until he was just in his boxers and I was in my bra and panties. Opie grabbed the back of my thighs and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist, our lips never breaking contact. He carried me over to the bed, laying me down gently. He slowly moved from my lips down my jawline to my neck. He left a trail of kisses down my body causing me to let out soft moans. Once he worked his way back up to my neck. He behind me to undo my bra, slowly pulling it off of me. He did the same with my panties and then his boxers.

He ran his fingers from my neck all the way down my body to the top of my thigh. I wanted him so bad. "Ope." I tried to say but it came out more as a whisper. He took a finger and began rubbing my clit. It was incredible and heated all at the same time. I raised my hips and felt erection against my skin.

"Oh baby, your so wet." Opie whispered into my ear.

"Ope." I said again.

He moved his finger that was rubbing my clit, down and pushed it inside me. This caused me to let out a loud moan. "That's it baby. Tell me what you want." Opie growled in my ear.

"I want you." I gasped out. It was like that was all that Opie needed to hear. He grabbed my hips and eased himself inside me. It didn't take us long to find a steady rhythm. Once we found our rhythm, it didn't take either of us long to find our release. Once we both had come back down, Opie moved to my side and pulled me close to him. I turned so that I was facing him. He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "That was incredible." I said smiling at him.

"That it was." He kissed my forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you. I still can't believe that your all mine."

I reached up and brushed my hand against his cheek. "I will always be yours." I told him before we both drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Second chapter of the day! I wrote a lot last night. This chapter is shorter and its just Eliza's POV. Hope you guys like it.

Eliza POV

The next morning, I woke up to Opie's arm laid across my stomach. I laid there thinking about the events of the previous night. I had never felt happier. I had been in love with Opie for so long that everything that was happening now didn't seem real. It all felt like a dream. It felt like everything that I had ever wanted with him was all possible now. I felt like I was on cloud nine.

Opie shifted on the bed, pulling a pillow over his head. Once he's was snoring again, I climbed out of bed and went to take a shower. When I finished my shower, I grabbed my black skinny jeans and a t-shirt out of my backpack and but them on with my riding boots again. I snuck out of the room to get me and Opie a cup of coffee. As I was making my way back down the hallway, Clay stopped me. "Normally I would be pissed about you getting involved in club business, but I know that you and Jax consider Jury family so I will dismiss it this time. However, being the princess...I'm asking you to help keep Opie and Jax's heads on straight and clear. Got it?" Clay said to me.

"Yep. I will play my part that I was taught since I was thirteen. But I meant what I said about my personal life Clay." I told him.

"I know. Your mother and I will do our best to steer clear of your personal life."

"Thank you. Now, I'm going to take this coffee to Ope and wake him up. Is that okay with you?" I said and he nodded, letting me continue my way back down the hall to the room. When I walked in, Opie was sitting up in the bed. "Morning babe." I said handing him his coffee. I sat on the bed next to him and watched him take a drink of his coffee.

"How is it you know how I like my coffee?" He asked me.

"Because when I was sixteen, I was the one that would make yours and Jax's coffee at the house. I guess, that I made it for you so much that its like a second nature. Like tying your shoes, I guess." I said.

"Well thank you." He said, kissing my cheek.

"Your welcome." I said.

Opie and I were sitting there enjoying our coffee when out of nowhere we heard yelling and we both went running into the bar room to find out what was going on. We found out that Jax had gone for a drive early that morning to clear his head and had been spotted by Mayans and that they were following him back to the clubhouse. Clay looked at me. "You got your gun?" He asked me. I nodded. "Go get it. I might need you as back up." Clay said to me.

"You sure?" I asked and he nodded. I ran back to the room and began digging through my backpack for my pistol that Clay had given me for my 16th birthday. When I grabbed it, I stood and turned around to see Opie standing in the doorway. "You okay with this?" I asked him.

"Not in the slightest. But I know that you know how to shoot and that you can take care of yourself." He said. "Come on...Jax should be here any minute." I nodded and followed him back out to the bar room.

"Eliza, I want you behind the bar." Clay said and I nodded taking my place.

A bunch of the guys had gone outside to surprise the Mayans from the outside. They got the clubhouse doors open just in time for Jax to drive his bike into the clubhouse. By the time everything was over with, I had ended up laying some cover fire for Clay, Jax, Opie and Jury to distract the Mayans. When the Mayans had finally left, Jax cornered me. "What the hell was that bullshit?" He asked me.

"Clay asked me to back him up. I had my gun in my backpack...I wasn't going to say no." I told him.

He turned to Opie. "And you were okay with this?" Jax asked.

"Of course not but dude...this is Eliza. She knew how to shoot and properly take care of a gun by the time she was thirteen. Plus she was behind the bar, she wasn't in danger." Opie told him. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Jax, do you really think that Opie would let me do something that was going to put me in any real danger? I mean come on...there were two whole clubs out there." I said to my brother.

He took a deep breath. "I guess your right. I'm sorry that I over-reacted." Jax said, wrapping his arms around me hugging me tight.

A couple hours later, Clay told everyone except for Tig and Juice to load up and get ready to head back to Charming. I was riding back with Opie and I couldn't be happier about that. I said my goodbyes to Uncle Jury and headed outside. Jax handed me my helmet and I climbed on the bike behind Opie. I had been happy to see Uncle Jury but I was glad to be going home to where Opie and I could go back to our bubble...at least for the rest of the day.

When we got back to Charming, Opie dropped me at the house before heading to the clubhouse for church. When I walked into the house, I went to my room and laid on my bed. I was happy to be home, but I would be happier when Opie got home and I could curl up with him.

It was several hours later before I saw Opie again. When he got home, I was stretched out on my bed reading a book, something that I rarely had time for. He walked into my room and sat down on the edge of my bed. I put my book down and looked up at him. "What?" I asked.

"Lets go to the cabin this weekend before you start work on monday." He said.

"I thought your dad was going up there this weekend." I said.

"Nope he changed his mind. And before you ask, I already cleared it with Clay and he said that they wouldn't call me unless it was an emergency."

I thought about it for a minute. It would be nice to spend some time with Opie without the club interfering. "Sounds good babe. When do we leave?"

"We can leave now if you want." He said and I sat straight up in my bed. ii

"No, lets go in the morning cause I'm really tired tonight." I said.

Opie leaned over and placed his hand on my leg. "Sounds good. Wanna take a shower with me?" I nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This chapter isn't inspired by my playlist but the first song on my playlist is "Excuses" by Kane Brown.

The next morning, Opie and I packed up my car for our three day trip up to the cabin. I let Opie drive, mainly because it had been years since I had been up to the cabin and I wasn't sure that I could find my way up there without Opie giving me directions. The drive up there was pleasant. Talking to Opie had always been easy except for before when we couldn't talk about our feelings for each other. When we got to the cabin, Opie unlocked the door and I went in to begin airing the place out. I wasn't sure how long it had been since Piney had been up there.

Once we got settled, Opie and I stretched out on the couch with a couple of beers. "Ope..." I said and he grunted, a response from him that I understood. "Can I ask you something."

"Of course babe. You know that."

"How many crow-eaters did you sleep with while I was gone?" I asked.

"Babe..."

"No, tell me I wanna know."

"A few. But you have to know, there was never an emotional connection with them. It was strictly physical. It's different with you and me. You always know what to say and you always see right into my heart." Opie said.

"Your such a sap sometimes..." I said laughing at him. "I know what you mean though. I remember when we were 15 and Jax and Tara wanted all of us to come up here for the weekend...and Ma wasn't gonna let me come but you convinced her so that you wouldn't feel like a third wheel around Jax and Tara." I said sitting up and climbing into his lap, straddling him. I leaned forward and kissed him.

"I can't believe how much time we've time wasted because we were both too scared to admit our feelings for each other." Opie said.

"I know babe but we're together now." I said. Opie and I discussed various things that we knew we needed to discuss but in the end we ended up just laying on the couch with my head in his lap and him running his fingers through my hair. We were laying there when I heard my phone ringing in my purse. I grabbed it to see who it was. It was Jax. "Hey Jax, is everything okay?" I asked him when I answered.

"Not particualrly. I really need to talk to you guys, but I don't want to interrupt your weekend." Jax said.

There was worry in his voice. I hadn't heard him like this since he and Tara had that pregnancy scare when they were 17. "Thats nonsense Jax."

"Okay I'll see you in a bit." He said hanging up.

"What's wrong?" Opie asked me when I put my phone back in my purse.

"I'm not sure. Jax said that he needed to talk to us but that he didn't want to bug us." I told Opie.

"That's ridiculous." He said.

"I know. So he's on his way up." He nodded padding my spot on the couch next to him for me to come back. I walked over to him and laid back in my spot with my head in his lap and he resumed playing with my hair.

"So while we're waiting on Jax..." Opie started to say. "I've been thinking and I want you to move into my room at the house." Opie said. I didn't move at first but then I slowly sat up, turning to look at Opie.

"Your sure about this?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Very sure. I like sleeping next to you and I like waking up next to you. I don't want to go back to before." He said.

I sat there and thought about it for a minute. Yes, things were moving fast with us...but everything was perfect and it wasn't like we didn't already know each other. "Okay." I said nodding at him. He pulled me close to him and kissed me hard.

Opie and I stayed like that for a while until we heard Jax's bike pull up. I stood up and went to open the door. He was walking up the steps when I opened the door. "Hey." I said. My brother looked up at me and he looked like he hadn't slept all night. "Damn Jax. Have you even slept?" I asked him. He shook his head. "Come on, I'll make you some coffee." I said leading him into the cabin. Jax went and sat on the couch next to Opie while I went to the kitchen to start the coffee. When I came back, I sat on the coffee table in front of Jax. "Jax...What's going on?" I asked him.

He had his head in his hands. Finally he looked up at me. "I screwed up...really bad." Jax said. He turned and looked at Opie. "Wendy's pregnant."

I looked up at Opie. "Shit." Opie said.

"Who's Wendy?" I asked.

"Two months ago, I went out to Reno just to get away and I met this girl...a crow-eater for a charter out there. She was visiting her parents and somehow we both ended up at the same bar. We both got shit-faced drunk and I woke up the next morning to find that we had gotten married." Holy shit! "Once we had sobered up we realized that it was a mistake and immediately filed for an annulment. Well she said that she hadn't been feeling good so she went to the doctor and the dates line up to that night." Jax said.

I stood up pacing around the room. I ended up behind the couch and behind Jax. I slapped him upside his head. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I yelled at my brother.

"Damn, E! What the fuck?" Jax said.

"How could you be so stupid? A crow-eater? Really? Did you not learn anything from Dad!" I said to Jax and Opie raised an eyebrow at me. "Dad had a love child in Belfast. Jax and I found letters when we were little but we never told anyone, but I think that your dad knows cause they were best friends." I said looking at Opie.

"Makes sense." Opie said.

"Anyway..." Jax started. "Wendy said that we'll do a DNA test and if the baby is mine she wants to give me full custody."

"Wow." I said.

"Liza, I can't be a dad. I don't know how." Jax said.

I sat back down in front of him. I grabbed his hands. "Jackie, look at me." I said and he looked up at me. "You can do this. Plus your not alone. You have me and Ope. Plus even though it was stupid for you to knock up a crow-eater, Ma's gonna be ecstatic once she's done yelling at you."

"Your right. Ma will help out too." Jax said.

I went into the kitchen and fixed us all a cup of coffee. When I walked back into the living room I sat the coffee on the table and sat in Opie's lap. "Okay...So here's what we're going to do. When Ope and I get home, I'm moving into his room. We decided before you got here." I told Jax and he nodded. "We will turn my room into the nursery and put a daybed in there as well. Cause you know how Ma is."

"Yeah. I do." He said. He put his hand on my knee. "Promise you'll be with me through it all?"

"Wouldn't be anywhere else."

Jax left shortly after we finished our coffee. The rest of the weekend Opie and I spent just the two of us. It was nice. Sunday morning, Opie and I headed home. We wanted to have plenty of time to move my things from my room to his. When we got to the house, I noticed my mother's car in the driveway. I got out of my car and approached the house. She was in my room packing my things. "Ma! What are you doing?" I asked my mother.

"Well Jax told me about Wendy and the baby. The baby's gonna need somewhere to sleep so I'm moving you home." My mother said.

OPIE POV

When I walked into the house after grabbing mine and Eliza's bags out of the car, I heard yelling from the back of the house.

"Mom! I'm not moving home." I heard Eliza say.

"Well, you can't expect to stay here when the baby is born." Gemma said.

I walked down the hallway towards Eliza's room. "Mom, I'm moving into Opie's room."

"What!"

"Mom it was decided before Jax even told us about Wendy being pregnant, besides it might not even be Jax's kid." Eliza told her.

I stood in the doorway to the bedroom. "She's right, Gem." I said. Gemma and Eliza turned to look at me. "Jax even admitted that Wendy told him that it was only possible that it's his kid."

Gemma stood there and stared at me and Eliza. After a minute or two she stormed out, slamming the front door behind her.

"You ok babe?" I asked her.

ELIZA POV

I stood there and watched my mother storm out of the house, slamming the front door behind her. Before I could move or say anything I heard Opie ask me if I was okay. "I think so. I mean its mom being mom." I said. Opie walked towards me and pulled me into a hug. "Okay, lets get this stuff moved."

Opie and I spent the rest of the morning moving my stuff into his room and cleaning and rearranging Opie's room to make room for my stuff. When we were done, I collapsed on the bed. Opie collapsed next to me. I was about to fall asleep when I heard his phone start ringing. "Ugh!" He growled. I heard him pulled his phone out and answer it. "Yeah?...Now?...Yeah ok." He said before closing it and putting it in his pocket. "Babe?"

"Hmm?" I said never opening my eyes.

"I gotta go to the clubhouse. I shouldn't be long. Clay just wants to catch me up." I heard Opie say.

"Okay babe. Ride safe." I told him before rolling over and reaching for my pillow. The last thing that I heard before I drifted off to sleep was the front door shutting. When I woke back up it was dark outside. I got up and walked into the kitchen. There was no sign that either of the guys had been home. I decided to order a pizza and watch a little TV. I called and ordered the pizza. While I waited for the pizza, I curled up on the couch and. turned the tv on to find something to watch. A short while later, there was a knock on the front door. I got up and went to answer it. I paid for my pizza and went back to the living room. I ate my pizza and watched a little bit of tv before I heard the engine of a bike coming up the street. I sat up from laying on the couch and waited to see if it was Opie or Jax. A few minutes later, the front door opened and Opie walked in. "Hey baby." I said.

"Hey babe. Sorry I'm so late. I didn't think that it was going to take as long as it did." Opie said.

"It's okay. I slept majority of the afternoon then I ordered a pizza and watched a couple of movies." He pulled his kutte off and hung it up by the front door. He then walked into the living room and sat next to me on the couch. I leaned over and kissed him. We sat and talked for a little while before we headed to bed. Come morning I would be starting my first day at TM. Part of me felt bad for making a deal with Clay but on the other hand I was glad that I made the deal because it brought me back home and brought me back to Opie. Granted working at the garage would put me closer to the club but I guess in a way I was okay with that because someday it would be Jax running the club instead of Clay. But in a way, I guess that I always knew that I would end up close to the club.


	6. chapter 6

A/N: This chapter is going to focus a little more on Eliza and Gemma's relationship. Hope you guys enjoy it. keep reading and reviewing.

ELIZA POV

The next morning when the alarm went off, I got up and went to take a shower. After my shower, I threw on a pair of jeans and a black SAMCRO t-shirt. I put on a little bit of makeup and by the time Opie was ready to go I was too. I rode with Opie on his bike to the garage. Mom would be working with me today. I wasn't sure how things were going to be between us after what had happened yesterday.

Mom and I have always had a complicated relationship, but it got worse after Dad died. I guess that I felt like she just didn't care about Dad anymore because he was dead. Jax and I do a lot of our thinking out at Dad's grave. We always have. I think that sometimes Mom thinks that Jax and I blame her for Dad going to Ireland. I think that when her and Clay first got together I blamed them for Dad's death but everyone kept telling me that I was crazy because Mom loved Dad and Clay was one of his best friends. In the beginning Jax agreed with me, but in the end he agreed with everyone else and I felt betrayed.

When we got to the garage, Mom was standing beside her car smoking a cigarette talking to Jax. Opie and I walked over to them. Jax and Mom both looked pissed. Opie and I glanced at each other for a minute. I turned to Jax. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

Jax let out a big sigh. "I went by Wendy's apartment to check on her and I found out that she's been using." Jax said.

"What!" I said.

"Yeah. So when I found her, she was passed out. I took her to the ER and she almost OD'd. So they have decided to admit her for the rest of her pregnancy."

"Damn." Opie said. "What are you going to do?"

"I talked to the Doctor and he said that they can give her just enough to curve the urges and that it won't harm the baby but that with this incident she might be looking at jail time."

"Oh wow. That's pretty messed up." I said. I really hated this for my brother. Wendy still had a few months left in her pregnancy and I knew Jax. Despite the situation, the fact that there was a chance that the baby could be his, he would do everything that he could to take care of them. "I'm really sorry Jax."

"Thanks E. I'm gonna head back up to the hospital." He said.

"Okay. Let me know if I can do anything." I told him, leaning closer and hugging him.

"I will." Jax said. He turned to Opie. "Take care of her." Jax said pointing at me.

"You know I will." Opie said, putting an arm around my shoulders and pulling me close.

I turned and watched Jax walk over to his bike and pull out of the lot. I turned to my Mom. "Ma, you think he'll be okay?" I asked her.

"Eventually. He's strong just like you. The two of you get it from your father. Your the spitting images of him." My mom said smiling at me knowing that I needed to hear that. I nodded and she took a step toward the office. "Now come on, we got work to do...lots of it."

I nodded and looked at Opie. "See you later." I said. He smiled at me. I followed my mom into the office. She sat on the couch and let me have the desk. I began with the stack of papers that we already sitting on the desk. I filed them making notes of parts that needed to be ordered in the process. I spent a good portion of the morning getting acquainted with the office. I entered customer information into the database that I had chosen to use. When lunchtime came around Mom headed out to the diner to pick up lunch for everyone since I was busy with a customer. Mom and Clay were surprised how much I remembered from working in the office when I was in high school. I spent the afternoon dealing with customers and sending Opie and Chibs out on repos.

That evening when we closed up the shop, Opie and I went to the diner to get dinner. when we got home, we barely had enough time to make it to the bedroom before he had me pushed up against the bedroom door. Opie stood there for a minute and just stared at me. I looked up at him. "What?" I asked him.

"I'm still can't believe how lucky I am that you chose me." He said.

"You always had me. You just didn't know it." I said, reaching up and touching the side of his face. I leaned up and kissed him. "You never had to fight for me. If at any point in the last seven years you had told me that you wanted to be with me, I would have broken up with whoever I was with and jumped into your arms in a heartbeat." I told Opie as he brushed a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Babe, you have no idea what that means to me. To know that I have always had your heart even before we ever got together. To know that I'm the only one that you have ever truly been in love with."

"There has never been a doubt in my mind. I always knew that I would come back here. I just hoped and prayed that when I did that you hadn't found someone that made you happy and that I would have enough courage to tell you my feelings."

"Well, now that I have you...I'm never letting you go." Opie said, picking me up by the back of my thighs and I wrapped my arms around his neck and he carried me over to the bed.

"I hope not." I said before he carefully laid me on the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been following, favoriting and reviewing. It means the world to me that you guys like my writing. I'm trying to get chapters out to you guys more quickly but I've been a little sick with a cold and bronchitis but I'm feeling a little better tonight. So hopefully I can get some writing done this week and this weekend especially since my kids will be gone to my mother-in-laws this weekend. You guys are the best.

Chapter 7

OPIE POV

Eliza has been going out of her mind worrying about Wendy and the baby since Wendy was admitted to the hospital. I think that she's more worried about Jax and the baby more than anything. She's made several trips to the hospital, taking Jax clothes and food. He's barely left the hospital and when he does it's only for club business. I love the guy, he's my best friend but I'm concerned about him. I've never seen him like this. Eliza was stuck at the garage late today, trying to get caught up on some paperwork so I agreed to take Jax some food. It was a quiet day for club business so I hadn't seen him all day. When I stepped off the elevator I was surprised to see him talking to a familiar face. One Tara Knowles. The one girl that nearly destroyed him. I think that Eliza hadn't been around he would have been a lot worse. I waited until she walked away before I approached him.

When I approached Jax, he had just sat back down in his chair. "Hey buddy." I said, sitting in the chair next to him.

He looked up at me and I handed him the food that I had picked up for him. "Thanks man. I'm starved." Jax said.

"Not a problem, man." I said. Jax started taking the food out of the bag. "Was that who I think it was?" I asked him. He looked over at me.

He nods. "Yeah. She just moved back. Her dad's sick. She's Wendy's doctor." Jax said.

ELIZA POV

I was tied up at the garage trying to get some things finished up and Opie had gone to take some things to Jax at the hospital. I was finishing up some filing when I heard a car door. I never looked up from the file cabinet. I heard a knock on the office door. "Sorry, we're closed."

"Hi Izzy." A familiar voice said.

I immediately stopped what I was doing. I knew that voice. The only person that ever called me Izzy was Kozik. I turned around. "What are you doing here?" I asked him, never moving from my spot next to the file cabinet.

"I'm in town to see Clay." He said.

"And what does that have to do with you standing here in front of me right now." I said to him. Kozik and I had a weird relationship. We had hooked up a few times when I was in high school before he transferred to the Tacoma charter. When I left for college we tried to be something more but it didn't work out. I found him one night with a crow-eater.

"I missed you. I wanted to see you." He said with a half-smile.

"I'm with Opie now." I said walking to my chair behind the desk.

"I know. Jax called me. You never told me that he knew about us."

I looked down at the floor before looking back up at him. "I don't have any secrets from Jax. He's my brother."

He nods. "I know. I should go. Clay's waiting." He said turning to leave the office. "I'll see you around Izzy." and then he was gone.

As soon as he left, I shut the office door and locked it. I went back over to the desk and sat down. I grabbed my cell and called Jax. I was hoping that Ope had already left so that I could talk to Jax about this. "Hello?" He said.

"Hey its me."

"You okay???" He asked.

"Not really. Has Ope left yet?"

"Yeah, few minutes ago." He said. I let out a loud sigh. "E, what's wrong?"

"Okay so you know about me and Koz right?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"He showed up at the garage tonight. Said that he's in town to meet with Clay. I told him about me and Ope. Said you called him and told him."

"Yeah, didn't wanna see Clay or Ope beat his ass for being with you.

"Thanks. You think I should tell Ope about me and Koz?"

"Honestly, I do. Hey I gotta go Wendy's waking up." He said and hung up.

Later that night, Opie and I were laying in bed. I had my head laying on his chest. "Babe, you okay?" He asked me. He could always sense when something was bothering me.

I sat up and looked at him. "I need to tell you something...but I need for you to keep an open mind." I said.

"Okay. What is it?" He said.

"Okay so we cleared the air about our feelings for each other...however there's one thing that I didn't tell you." He nodded. "While I was gone, I casually saw someone from another charter." He sat up when I said this.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"Keep in mind that it never turned serious and he knows to keep his mouth shut because he knows that you and I are serious."

"Who is it, Eliza?"

"Baby, the reason that I am choosing this particular moment to tell you this is because he is in town to meet with Clay."

"I'm going to ask once more and if you don't answer I'm going to go down to the clubhouse and every person from another charter that is here...I'm going to throw into the ring until I get my answers."

"Kozik." I whispered.

"WHO?" He yelled.

"Kozik." I finally said. Opie jumped out of bed and immediately started getting dressed. I climbed out of bed myself. "Ope, where are you going?"

"To the clubhouse." He said and darted out the door.

I called Jax as I got in my car to follow Opie. I told him that I was honest with him and that now he was headed to the clubhouse. Jax said that he'd meet me there. As I drove down the familiar streets of Charming towards the Clubhouse I couldn't help but wonder if Opie and I could get past this. Even though it had never gotten serious I had slept with one of his brothers. I was hoping that maybe Jax could talk some sense into him. When I pulled into the parking lot at the clubhouse, I saw all the guys' bikes. I hopped out of my car and ran inside the clubhouse. As soon as I stepped in the clubhouse, all eyes were on me. I spotted Clay and he waved me to him. "Chapel...now." He said to me. I nodded and walked into the big meeting room that was referred to as Chapel.

Once I was in the Chapel, I took a seat at the table. Clay came in and shut the door behind him. He took his usual seat at the head of the table. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Clay yelled at me.


	8. Chapter 8

JAX POV

I should have known that this would happen. As soon as Eliza called me, I ran out of the hospital and headed to the clubhouse. I had to get to Opie before he did anything stupid. When I pulled into TM his bike was already there. I walked into the clubhouse right as he approached Koz. "Ope! Stop!" I yelled.

Opie froze and turned around. "It needs to be done." He said.

I walked up to him. "No it doesn't." I said. "He said he would keep his mouth shut and I trust that he will, but if you do this everyone will have to know and it will cause nothing but problems." I said. By this point we had everyone's attention.

"What is going on here?" Clay asked.

Opie and I both turned and faced Clay. "Found out that Eliza had a casual relationship with a brother from another charter." Opie told him.

"And said brother as agreed to keep his mouth shut." I said.

"WHERE THE HELL IS ELIZA?" Clay yelled.

"She's on her way." I said glaring at Opie.

"Good."

ELIZA POV

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Clay yelled. I explained to him about my relationship with Kozik. Clay looked sympathetic. "Okay...here's what is going to happen." Clay started. I was bouncing my leg because for some reason Clay always made me nervous. "Your going to go home and wait for Opie." I nodded. "I will talk to him. I will try to make him understand that you never thought that you and he would end up together."

"Thank you Clay. Thank you for understanding that I never meant to cause any trouble for the club." I said.

"Your welcome. But I am also going to always Opie to take Kozik to the ring."

"I understand." I said getting up from my chair and walking to the door.

"And Eliza?" He said causing me to turn back. "Make this right."

"I will." When I walked out of Chapel, I tried not to meet Opie's eyes. I got in my car and drove home..to wait.

OPIE POV

After I saw Eliza leave, Clay waved me into Chapel. I walked in at sat down beside him. "Do you think that beating another because of a little history he had with your girlfriend is gonna do anyone any good?" Clay said.

"I know your right. I just feel...betrayed" I told him.

"I know you do son. But it's my fault to be honest. When Eliza left for college, I asked the Tacoma charter to look after her. I thought that if I had Tacoma check in on her from time to time that it would make her miss home and then she would come. But at one point she had considered staying permanently. But Jax told me that if I didn't do something that he would go get her himself. So I swallowed my pride and called Eliza. I told her that I was sorry. Something that I never did. The next week she called and said that she would be home after graduation." I nodded at everything that Clay was saying on believing about half of it.

"I get what your saying. Everyone has a past. It's not like she has my crow now or had it when she left." I said.

"Exactly. Now go home and fix things with Eliza. You don't want to lose her."

"Thanks Clay."

I walked out of the clubhouse and hopped on my bike. I was heading home. Heading home to Eliza who hopefully would talk to me when I got there.

ELIZA POV

I was sitting on the couch waiting for Opie to get back from the clubhouse when my cell rang. I grabbed it off of the coffee table and saw that it was Jax. "Hey Jax, everything okay?"

"Umm...not exactly." He said

"Okay...what's going on?"

"Wendy went into labor."

"Okay, I'm on my way." I closed my phone shut quickly and began to gather my things. I quickly wrote Opie a note telling him what was going on and that we would take about "us" later. I got into my car and headed toward the hospital. I called Mom on the way.

"Hey baby, everything okay?" She asked me when she answered.

"No Mom, I don't think that it is." I said to her.

"What's wrong?"

"Jax just called. Wendy went into labor. I'm headed to the hospital now."

"Okay, I'll call Clay and the boys. I'll meet you there. Everything will be okay."

"I hope so Mom." I hung up the phone with Mom just as I was pulling into the hospital parking lot. It didn't take me long to find Jax.

A/N: HEY GUYS KEEP READING AND REVIEWING!!!!


	9. CHAPTER 9

Opie POV

When I pulled into the driveway, Eliza's car wasn't there. I was hoping that maybe she just needed some time to cool off after what happened at the clubhouse. When I walked in I saw a note laying on the kitchen table.

'Ope -

Jax called Wendy went into labor. I went to the hospital. We can talk about us later. Meet me there.

\- E'

I ran out of the house, hopped back on my bike and headed to the hospital. I needed to be there. Not only because Eliza asked me too but because it was for Jax. When I got to the hospital, I went up to labor and delivery hoping that that was where I would find them. When I stepped off the elevator, I could hear Gemma's voice and I knew that I had found them.

Eliza POV

I was waiting with Jax, when Mom showed up. As soon as she got to us, she hugged us both. "Any news yet?" She asked us.

"Nothing yet, Ma. They took her for a C-section, they didn't think that she could handle a natural birth." Jax told her.

She sat down between us, "Everything is going to be fine. That kid has Teller blood running through his veins." Mom said.

A few minutes later, the whole club minus Opie joined in the Labor and Delivery waiting area. We waited for what seemed like forever when I looked up and saw Tara Knowles walking toward us. I didn't even know that she was even back in town let alone working at St. Thomas. I pointed at her and Jax stood up...me following right behind him and Mom behind me. "Jax." Tara said.

"Tara. Any news?" Jax asked her.

"Wendy is stable. The baby...because he was born so early...he has a fight ahead of him."

"You don't have any faith do you?" I asked.

"Eliza, I do but I'm a Doctor. I mostly rely on science and medicine."

"Can we see him?" Mom asked.

"Not yet. But you can see Wendy." Tara said. "She's back in her room."

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT I WANT TO SEE THE JUNKIE THAT NEARLY KILLED MY GRANDSON?" Mom yelled.

"Mom, calm down. Remember your heart." I told her.

Mom turned and walked away. "Jax, I think that you should go talk to Wendy." He nodded and walked toward her room. When I turned around to go sit down I saw Opie. I walked over to him. "Hi." I said, barely above a whisper.

"Can we talk?" He asked me. I nodded. We walked out to the front of the hospital. We found a bench and sat down. "E, I'm sorry for what I said earlier." Opie said. "I guess I didn't think about the fact that when you and Koz were together, that you didn't think that you and I would end up together."

"I know and I'm sorry that I told you the way that I did. I didn't want to tell you like that. I just didn't want to take a chance of Koz saying something to you without me talking to you first."

"I know and I love you for that. It was just the fact that somebody else had been with you." Opie said smiling at me. He grabbed my hand and held it in his. "I love you."

I leaned over and kissed him. "I love you too."

JAX POV

When I walked into Wendy's hospital room, she was asleep. I sat in the chair next to her bed and decided to wait for her to wake up. It was a little while before she did. "Hey." She said when she saw me sitting there.

"Hey. How do you feel?" I said.

"A little sore. How's Abel?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "He's hanging in I guess."

"Jax, I need help. I need help to get into rehab."

"I know. I will help you but I need something first."

"Okay?"

"I need you to give permission for them to do a DNA test. And if he is mine...I want you to sign over custody." It took a minute before I said anything else to Wendy. I was glad that she was admitting that she had a problem and needed help, but I also needed her to realize how serious her addiction was. "Wendy, I need you to understand that you almost killed Abel." I said to her and she looked down.

"I know Jax. I can't tell you how sorry I am for being stupid and using while I was pregnant." Wendy said. She looked up at me. "I saw Tara."

"Yeah so?" I said.

"I remember everything that you told me about her. Are you two...back together?" She asked.

"Wendy..."

"No Jax. It's okay. I know that we aren't together. I just want Abel to have a mother-like figure in his life."

"And he will. Tara and I aren't together. I didn't know that she was back...and that's me being honest. My sister Eliza is going to help me with Abel. Me, her and Opie have a house." She nodded. "And when you've been clean and sober for at least a year then we can talk about you being in Abel's life."

She smiled. "Really?"

"Yes. Now...I have to go but I'll come by tomorrow." She nodded.

Eliza POV

When Opie and I got home, it was almost four o'clock in the morning. I was exhausted. I sat my purse and my keys on the kitchen table. My phone still in my hand, I walked back to the bedroom and sat it on my nightstand. I grabbed my PJ's and changed into them. I sat on the bed leaning against the headboard and waited on Opie to come to bed. It was a few minutes later when he walked in and closed the bedroom door. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed into the bed with me. "Hey can I talked to you?" He asked with a smile.

"Of course you know that." I told him.

"First I want you to know that I love you. I always have and I always will." I nodded and smiled. "Second...will you get my crow?"

"What took you so long to ask?" I laughed.

A/N: OKAY GUYS...THATS CHAPTER NINE. LOOKS LIKE ELIZA IS GETTING OPIE'S CROW. WILL TARA AND JAX GET BACK TOGETHER NOW THAT SHE'S BACK IN TOWN? WHO'S KNOWS? LOOKING FORWARD TO YOUR REVIEWS ON THIS CHAPTER.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

A/N: I just want to say thanks to everyone that keeps reading, following and favoriting my stories. You guys are amazing. I love you guys! Keep reading and reviewing.

Eliza POV

The next morning, Opie was gone when I got up. There was a note on the night stand saying that he got a call from Clay saying that he was needed at the clubhouse. It also said that he loved me and that he would see me later. I got up and took a shower and got dressed for the day. I decided on a blue jean skirt and a white t-shirt that had a reaper on the back and the name Teller across the top. Clay had bought the shirt for me when I was in high school (about the same time that Jax and Opie prospected for the Club). I ended up wearing my black flip-flops and decided to take my riding boots with me just in case. I grabbed my purse, phone and keys and locked up the house. I stopped at the Diner to pick up a coffee and then headed to TM.

I pulled into TM and saw that none of the bikes were there except for Piney's, which wasn't usual if they were handling club business like Opie said. I walked over to the office and unlocked it, setting my purse down on the couch. I turned the computer on so that it could be warming up while I started a pot of coffee and I sat down at the desk. Things had been relatively calm with Club business lately (or at least that's what Opie led me to believe.) I was sitting at the desk getting the Repo list together for the day when I heard a bike pull in. I looked out the window to see that it was Jax. I watched him walk across the parking lot and into the office. He sat down on the couch. "Hey." I said.

He let out a sigh. "Hey, you seen Mom?" He asked me.

"Not today. Last I saw of her was last night at the hospital when she left. How come your not with the rest of the club?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I woke up this morning and Ope was gone. Left a note saying that Clay called needing him for some Club business."

OPIE POV

After I hung up the phone with Clay, I quickly got dressed and headed to the Clubhouse. Clay said that he needed my help but if Eliza asked it was Club business. I was curious as to what Clay would need my help with. When I pulled into the lot at TM, Clay, Tig, Chibs, Bobby, and Juice were waiting for me. I parked in my usual spot and cut my engine. "Clay, what's going on?" I asked him.

"Gemma's missing." He said. "I don't want Jax or Eliza to know until there's something to worry about. I know that she was upset about Wendy being a junkie, Tara being back in Charming...I just -- I gotta find her. Help me." This was the first time that I could think of that Clay actually asked me for help. I wasn't sure how to process this.

"Okay...What's first?"

"Bobby, Juice and Chibs are going to head up to Oregon to see if she went to her Dad's place. You, Tig and I are going to check everywhere that she might go from here to Oakland. Got it?"

"Got it!" We all said.

ELIZA POV

"Are you telling me that Clay didn't call you about Club business this morning?" I asked my brother.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Jax said.

"Then what the hell is going on?"

"I have no clue E...but I'm going to find out." Jax said. "And I'm gonna start by calling Mom." Jax pulled his phone out of his pocket and made a phone call. A minute later he closed his phone and looked up at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"It's going straight to voicemail."

I let out a sigh. "Jax...this isn't good. The last time she got like this..."

"I know, E. The last time she got like this was when Dad went to Belfast after Thomas died."

"You check the house. I'll check the cemetery." I told Jax. I locked up the office and headed to my car. I drove over to the cemetery. As I was walking through, I began thinking about everyone that I had lost. We lost various club members over the years, then there was Dad, and Tommy and not to mention the club members that were in Jail or Prison. Changes needed to be made...but it wasn't going to happen as long as Clay was running the club. Changes were going to happen until Jax and Opie were running the club. When I got to Dad and Tommy's graves, there was Mom. "Mom." I said.

She turned around and saw me, but turned back and looked at the headstone. "Go home Eliza." Mom said.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I asked. When she didn't say anything I continued, "Mom, Jax and I have been calling you all day."

"I just want to be alone."

I didn't know what else I could say to her so I walked back to my car. I pulled my phone out of my back pocket and called Jax. "I found her." I told him.

JAX POV

"I found her." Eliza said when I answered my phone.

"Where?" I asked.

"The cemetery, Jax. It's bad. How fast can you get here?"

"On my way." I quickly hung up the phone. I hopped on my bike and drove over to the cemetery as fast as I could. When I pulled up at the cemetery, Eliza was sitting on the hood of her car. I parked my bike next to her car and killed the engine. "Where is she?"

"Where do you think?" Eliza said.

I nodded and headed off in the direction of where Mom would be. I found her sitting on a bench in front of Tommy's headstone. I slowly approached her, not knowing what kind of state she was in. "Mom?" I said. She didn't move. I walked closer and sat down beside her. "Mom, what's going on?"

"I lost it. I just lost it. When that bitch Tara suggested that I go talk to Wendy, I lost it. I don't remember what happened but somehow I ended up here." Mom said.

"Mom, I think that you scared Eliza." I said. Mom let out a sigh. "She's just trying to help. Eliza remembers more than you think she does. She remembers how things were when Dad died...and how you were when Tommy died." I noticed a tear roll down her cheek. "Mom, we all need you...just in our own ways."

"I guess your right." Mom said. "Where is she?"

"She's waiting over by her car." I told her and pointed. Mom nodded and we walked over that way.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry if I scared you." Mom said to Eliza...wasn't very often that Mom called us by our first names and not our nicknames.

Eliza nodded. "Mom, you should know...last night when we got home from the hospital, Ope asked me to get his crow." Eliza said.

Wow...This was big. The next thing I know Ope will be asking her to marry him. I needed to talk to him and see where his head was at with all of this.

OPIE POV

We still hadn't found Gemma and we were all exhausted so we decided to head over to the clubhouse to rest a bit. When we got there, I noticed that TM was closed. I decided to call Eliza and make sure that everything was okay. "Hello?" She answered, calmly.

"Hey, where are you?" I asked.

"Jax and I eneded up having to track Mom down. We tried to call her to check on her and there wasn't an answer any where that we called. We noticed that she was acting just like she did when Tommy died. Ended up finding her at Tommy's grave. I'm headed back to TM now." She said.

"Ok see you soon." I said and hung up. I turned to Clay. "Jax and Eliza found Gem." I said.

"Where?" Clay asked.

"At the Cemetery. Their on the way here now." I told him. No soon than I finished my sentence, all three pulled into the parking lot. I watched as Eliza parked her car in front of the TM office, Gemma parked beside her and then Jax parked in his usual spot. I watched at Clay led all of us over to where the girls were getting out of their cars.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?" Clay asked.

"Let me guess...you split up the club to look for me but you left out the two people that remembered where I would go if I got depressed and needed someplace to hide out." Gemma said.

Eliza looked at me. "Was this your club business this morning? Looking for my mother?" She asked me.

I nodded. "Yes." She shook her head and walked into the office. I quickly followed her. "Babe, can I explain?"

She pointed to the couch. I sat down. "Clay called and said that he hadn't seen Gemma since she left the hospital when Tara suggested that she go talk to Wendy. I told him that I didn't think that it was a good idea to involve you and Jax because you guys were worried about Abel and didn't need the added stress." I told her.

"And when you couldn't find her?" She asked me.

"Clay thought that we needed to come back here and rest a bit." I told her, trying to read her face.

"Your being completely honest with me?" She asked.

ELIZA POV

"Your being completely honest with me?" I asked Opie.

"100%." He said. He reached for my hand. "Believe me?" He asked me. I nodded, not knowing what to say. "Good, because I talked to Hap. He can do your crow this week before he heads back to Tacoma. If you still want it?"

"Ope, of course I still want it." I said. I smiled at him. "I've wanted that crow since the day that you and Jax patched in." I told him.

He leaned over and kissed me. "Good, cause I definitely want you to have it." He said. I smiled at him.

The was a knock at the door and we both looked up. It was Clay. "Can I have a minute?" Clay asked me.

"Yeah sure." I looked at Opie. "I'll see you later." I told him and he left. Clay sat down on the couch. "What's up?" I asked Clay.

"I wanted to say thanks for finding your Mom." Clay said.

I turned and faced him. "Clay, you should have called me or Jax as soon as you realized that Mom was missing. She has hiding spots that she thinks that nobody knows about but...me and Jax do. She thinks that we don't remember but I do. I remember more than you or her think that I do. I'm saying this only once so listen closely...do not underestimate me." I said to Clay. When Clay left the office, I went back to getting my work done.

JAX POV

That evening, when I left the clubhouse I went over to the hospital to see Abel. Tara was in his room checking on him. "Hey." I said when I walked in.

"Hey, how's your mom? I didn't mean to upset her last night." Tara said.

"Yeah, well...you did. Eliza and I spent majority of the day looking for her." I told Tara.

"She was missing?" Tara asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah. You have to understand that my Mom and Wendy have a really rocky history. It isn't pretty. And for you to ask my Mom to go talk to Wendy...it wasn't fair." I said.

"Your right it wasn't." I said.

ELIZA POV

I walked into the house after closing up TM, to find Opie sitting on the back porch with a beer and a joint. I walked out and sat beside him on the swing. "Hey." I said.

"Hey. You ok?" He said.

"Umm, I think that we might have a problem."

"What is it?" He asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"I think I'm pregnant..." I said.


	11. Chapter 11

Previously:

ELIZA POV

I walked into the house after closing up TM, to find Opie sitting on the back porch with a beer and a joint. I walked out and sat beside him on the swing. "Hey." I said.

"Hey. You ok?" He said.

"Umm, I think that we might have a problem."

"What is it?" He asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"I think I'm pregnant..." I said.

Opie sat up straight on the swing. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Pretty sure. I mean, at first I figured that it was just stress...but then I decided to take a pregnancy and it was positive. I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow morning for a blood test." I told him. He nodded and looked like he was trying to understand. "Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yes...No...I don't know. I mean, I'm not exactly ready to be a dad...especially with everything that we have going on with Jax. But that doesn't mean that I wouldn't do right." He said and I nodded. "Not to mention that if I was going to have kids with anyone...I would definitely want it to be you." Opie said to me.

I leaned over and kissed him. "Your the best, you know that?" I said.

"I know. Just know, that no matter the outcome...no matter what you decide I'm here for you." He said.

"Thank you."

The next morning, I got up and headed to the doctor's office up in Oakland. I didn't want to use one in Charming, in case I was pregnant and I decided not to keep it. When I walked in, they handed me a clipboard with paperwork to fill out. Once I had the paperwork filled out they showed me to the back and into a room. A few minutes later, a nurse came in and drew some blood. She told me that the doctor would be in shortly with the results.

A little while later the doctor came in. "Hi, you must be Elizabeth, I'm Dr. Hames."

"Eliza, please."

Dr. Hames nodded. "Well your bloodwork looks good. Your not pregnant Eliza."

"I'm not?" I asked.

"No, my guess would be that you have probably been under a lot of stress."

"Thank you so much." When I was finished at the doctor's office, I walked out and got into my car. Once I was in my car, I let out a sigh of relief. I decided to call Opie as I made my back to Charming.

"Hey. You headed back?" He said.

"Yeah. I just left the doctor's office. Wanna know what she said?"

"Tell me."

"I'm not pregnant." I said.

"Really?"

"Yep. No worries baby. She said that the test probably gave me a positive reading due to stress."

"I'm glad...not about the stress but that your not pregnant." Opie said.

"Me too. I'll see you soon." I said and hung up.

JAX POV

I had just got to the clubhouse after leaving the hospital and I notice that Eliza's car isn't in the parking lot. I climb off of my bike and start walking over to the garage. Mom steps out of the office when she sees me. "Hey Ma, where's Eliza?" I said.

"Ope said that she had a doctor's appointment. Talk to him." She said.

I went in search of Opie and found him in his dorm room. He was laying on his bed with the door open. "Hey man." I said.

He sat up and looked at me. "Hey. How's Abel doing?" He said.

"Better. I was gonna see if you and Eliza or even just Eliza wanted to go sit with him tonight so that I could go home, shower and get some decent sleep?" I said.

"I don't mind...so sure." He said.

I nodded. "Ma said that E had a doctor's appointment." I said.

"Yeah. She's on her way back now. Everything went fine she said."

"That's good." I said to him. Something seemed off, so I decided to close the door. "Dude, what's up?"

"Eliza thought that she was pregnant." He told me.

OPIE POV

"What!" Jax said.

"Yeah she told me last night." I said, telling him about the conversation that Eliza and I had the night before about where we stood on kids. I explained to Jax that Eliza and I felt that now wasn't a good time for the two of us to have a kid with Abel in the hospital. He understood. I also told him that Eliza had called me when she left the hospital and told me that she wasn't pregnant.

A short while later, Jax and I walked out to the barroom. When we walked into the barroom, Eliza was sitting at the bar talking to Tig. I walked over to her and put my arm around her shoulders. She looked up at me and smiled. "Hey, can I talk to you?" I asked her.

"Sure thing. I was about to head over to the office. Ma wanted to go sit with Abel for a while." She said. I nodded and followed her out to the TM office. Once Gemma had left she looked over at me. "What's up? Everything okay?"

"Yeah, Jax just wanted to know if we could go sit with Abel tonight. He wants to go home, shower and sleep in his own bed. Can't say that I blame him." I said.

"Me neither. Tell him we can. I don't mind going by myself if you don't wanna go." She said.

"I'd rather spend the time with you...even if it means sitting at the hospital all night." I told her.

"Sounds good. We can pick up some food from the diner and then head over there and relieve mom." She said.

"Sounds good. I'll see you later." I said, leaning over to kiss her.

Gemma POV

I had been sitting at the hospital with Abel for a while when I saw a familiar face walk by. I got up from the chair that I was sitting in and stepped out into the hallway. "He doesn't need you confusing him, ya know?" I said.

She slowly turned around and walked back towards me. "I have no clue what your talking about." She said.

"I'm talking about the fact that you just show back up here without no warning and just happen to end up as Wendy's doctor." I said.

"Gemma, you've lost it. Now if you will excuse me...I have patients." She said.

That was one girl who never learned to not get on my bad side. That Tara Knowles was bad news and I needed to keep her away from Jax. There was only one person that I knew that hated her as much as I did...Eliza. I needed to get Eliza to help me. I wasn't sure how I was going to do it, but I needed to at least try.

Eliza POV

When I closed up the garage that night, I headed over to the diner to pick up some food for me and Ope. He had called to tell me that he would meet me at the hospital because he had some club business to take care of. When I got to the hospital, Ma was sitting in a rocking chair staring at Abel in his 'toaster' (as Jax liked to call it). I walked in and sat my stuff down on the first table that I came to. "How's he doing?" I asked Ma.

She looked up at me. "He seems to be doing pretty good. How're you?" She said.

I let out a sigh. "What do you know?" I said as I sat down in the chair next to Ma.

"Just that you had a doctor's appointment this morning. Opie wouldn't tell me anything else."

I nodded. "I thought that I was pregnant. Turns out its just stress." I told her.

"How does Opie feel about it?"

I thought for a second. I realized that I never asked Opie how he felt when I told him that I wasn't pregnant. "I -- I don't know."

Ma stood up and grabbed her purse. She stopped in the doorway. "Maybe you should find out." Ma said, before walking out of the room.

I sat in Abel's room reading a book to him for a while before Opie came in. "Hey." He said. I turned and saw him standing in the doorway. I stood up and walked over to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep hug. When I pulled back, he stared at me. "What was that for?" He asked.

"I realized a little while ago that I never asked you how you felt when I told you that I wasn't pregnant." I said.

"Oh." He said. He stood there looking deep in thought for a moment. "I guess at first I felt relieved but then once the realization set in...I was kind of disappointed." I nodded.

"That's understandable. But at the same time, we had talked about it and decided that now wasn't a good time because of Abel...so I guess that I assumed that we would be on the same page." I said.

"We are...Don't get me wrong. I agree, with everything going on with Jax and Abel now is definitely not a good time to be having a kid." Opie said.

"So...we're good?" I said, smiling at him.

He smiled back. "Yeah, we're good."

Jax POV

When I finally made it home, I text Eliza to check on Abel. She texted back letting me know that everything was fine. Once I knew that he was okay, I knew that it was okay to relax for one night. I had ordered a pizza and was sitting on the couch with it and a beer when there was a knock at the front door. I got up and went to answer it. When I opened it, I was surprised at who I saw standing there. "Hey Tara. What are you doing here?"

"I got your address off of Abel's chart. I hope that this is okay?" She said.

I nodded and smiled. "Yeah. It's fine."

"Eliza's not here is she?" She asked.

"No, She and Ope are sitting with Abel tonight. I needed a break from the hospital."

"Okay, cause she has never liked me." Tara said.

"Tara, what're you doing here?"

"If I told you that I regretted leaving all those years ago, what would you say?"

"Not really sure. I mean, yeah I've thought about what would've happened had you stayed...but Eliza has wondered the same thing. When in actuality its only been a few weeks that she's been home and she and Ope have been together."

Tara nodded. "Will you think about it?" Tara asked.

 _Did she want to get back together? Was that what she was saying?_ "Yeah I'll think about it." I said. And with that she left.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Yes I'm back...

Eliza POV

Opie and I were sitting in Abel's hospital room and later on that night and I noticed that Opie had drifted off to sleep. I sat there thinking about the last several years that I had been away from Charming. I thought about the fact that I had wanted nothing more than to be here with Opie. My heart had belonged to Opie since I was thirteen years old. I thought back to a conversation that I had once had with my dad.

FLASHBACK…

I was sitting in a chair in the garage, while my Dad worked on his bike. There wasn't many people that he would let work on his bike so most of the time he did the work himself. "Hey kid, everything okay with you?" He asked me while he worked.

"Yeah, I'm okay Dad. Just thinking about this boy that I sort of have a crush on." I said.

"A crush, huh?" He asked.

"Yeah, Dad. A crush. Don't worry though. That's all it is."

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah dad. He doesn't like me."

"How's that even possible. You're a wonderful person, sweetheart." My dad said.

"Thanks Dad."

END OF FLASHBACK…

Sometimes the more that I thought about him, the more that I realized that he was missing out on a lot of stuff. Jax had a kid and here Opie and I were getting serious. Opie and I were getting so serious that I had even been thinking about marriage. Tomorrow I was getting Opie's Crow tattooed on me and I wondered what else the future held for the two of us. I decided to let Opie sleep and we could talk about the future later.

The next morning Opie told me that he would wait for Mom to show up so that I could head home and shower before heading to TM. When I walked into the house, Jax was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee. "Hey." I said.

"Hey. How'd it go last night?" Jax asked me.

"It went good. I gotta shower, but can I talk to you before we head out?"

"Sure."

I headed off to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. When I walked out of the bathroom, Jax was still at the table. The only difference was that there was now a second coffee cup on the table. I sat down across from him and he pushed the cup toward me. "Thanks."

"No problem. What's on your mind?" He asked.

"Do you ever think about what Dad's missing?" I asked. Jax raised an eyebrow at me. "Let me rephrase. Do you ever think about how things would be different if he had lived?"

Jax nodded. "Yeah, I've thought about it. Honestly, lately I've been thinking about what he would think about you and Opie moving so quickly."

"Why that?"

"Seriously?" I nodded. "E, you came home and within a couple of months you've got his crow. How are you not scared about how fast the two of you are moving." Jax said.

"Jax, I thought you supported me and Ope?" I asked.

"Look, I do support you and Ope. I always have. But at the same time, I want you to be careful. I don't want to see my little sister with a broken heart and I don't want to see my best friend depressed because he lost the one girl that he really loves." Jax said.

I guess that I could understand where he was coming from. Ever since Dad had died, Jax felt like it was his responsibility to protect me and look after me. "You know Jax, I'm not thirteen any more. You don't have to protect me." I finally said.

"I know I don't but your still my little sister." He said with a smile.

A little while later, I found myself sitting at the desk in the TM office. Ever since I had gotten to the office that morning after talking to Jax I had been busy. Not only with paperwork, but I was trying to keep my mind from thinking about my future with Opie. I guess some part of me thought that Jax had made a good point. Opie and I had been moving pretty fast. However, another part of me realized that it had been a long time coming. I had been in love with Opie since I was thirteen. I think that, I knew, the day at the hospital when he told me that I would make some guy really happy. I think that, that was the moment that I knew that I was truly in love with Opie Winston.

When Lunch time rolled around, Piney walked into the office. "Hey princess. I thought I might see if you want to join an old man for lunch today?" He asked.

"Sure thing. Let me just finish this parts order real fast?"

"Yeah, not a problem sweetheart." Piney said.

I finished up the parts order that I was working and closed up the office. "So, diner?" Piney nodded and we walked over to my car. I drove us over to the diner and we sat in a booth. We ordered our drinks and our food. "So, not that I don't love having lunch with you Pops, cause I do…but what's up?"

Piney smiled at me. "I'm really glad your home sweetheart. This place hasn't been the same without you." He said, causing me to smile. "Your dad would be proud of you."

When Piney said this, I began to cry. "I've been thinking about him a lot lately." I said.

"Look, your dad was my best friend. I've tried to be there for you and Jax just like I am for Opie. I hope you know that."

I touched Piney's hand. "Of course I do Pops. It means a lot." I said.

"Good." He slid an envelope towards me.

"What's this?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"It's some letters that your dad wrote. Some to me, but there are some in there to you that he gave me in case something ever happened to him."

I nodded. "Thanks."

Opie POV

I was working in the garage that afternoon, when Jax walked in. "Hey man." I said.

"Hey. Can we talk?" He said.

"Sure, what's up?"

"So, I noticed that things seem to be moving pretty fast with you and E."

"Yeah, I guess they are moving kind of fast…but man you know how long I've liked her. Thought you were okay with this?" Where was he going with this?

"I am. I just don't wanna see you hurt or her. Your my best friend and she's my sister."

I sat the wrench that I had in my hand down and looked at Jax. "Dude. I would never hurt her…at least not intentional. I did kinda wanna talk to you though…."

Jax stood up straight. "What's on your mind?"

Eliza POV

When mom came to releive me at TM, I decided to head home and read the letters that Piney had given me. I pulled one out of the big envelope and started to read.

 _"Eliza -_

 _If your reading this letter, then that means that I am not there in person to tell you this myself. The other day after you told me that you had a crush on a boy, I began to think about who it might be. The only conclusion that I came to was that it's Opie Winston. I have to be honest, I hope that you don't end up with Opie because there is no doubt in my mind that he will become a patched member in the club, just like I know that Jackson will. However, if you do end up with a club member…I hope that it is Opie. I would hate for you to end up with someone like Tig._

 _Stick close to Jackson, he will always protect you…just like Opie and Piney will. Promise me this, whatever you do…do not trust Clay or your mother._

 _Love always,_

 _Dad"_

What was that supposed to mean? I needed to find Jax. I decided to call him. "Hello?" He answered.

"Jax? Where are you?" I asked.

"About to go see Abel why?"

"Meet me at the cemetery. I need to show you something."

"Okay. Headed there now."


	13. Chapter 13

Eliza Pov

When I hung up the phone with Jax, I got in my car and headed over to the cemetery. Jax would be meeting me in front of Dad's headstone. When I got there I sat on the bench that was in front. I sat and waited for Jax. I didn't have to wait long.

"E, what's going on?" Jax asked me as he approached where I was.

I handed him the letter. "Read this." Jax took the letter from my hand and began to read it.

When he was done reading, he looked up at me. "Where did you get this?" He asked.

"Piney gave it to me. I have a bunch more at home that I haven't read yet." Jax nodded. "What do you think that it means?"

Jax shook his head. "Honestly E? I don't know. I've heard rumors over the years….people suggesting that Clay had something to do with Dad's death but I haven't thought about it much." I nodded. "But there's something else."

"What is it?" I asked.

Opie POV

I was finishing up at the garage, when I looked up and saw Gemma standing in front of me. "Ope, have you seen my kids?" She asked me.

"Jax said that he was gonna head over to the hospital. I think that Eliza was going home to take a nap." I told her. I had been trying to get done at the garage a little early so that I could spend some time with Eliza. I had been thinking about the future ever since she came home. It was time that I talked to her about it.

"Okay. Thanks Ope. When you finish that you can head out."

"Thanks Gemma."

When I finished up my work I headed home. I was surprised that Eliza wasn't there. I decided to take a shower before she got back.

Eliza POV

"What are you talking about Jackson?" I asked him. I couldn't believe what I had just heard.

"Tara said that she regrets leaving me all those years ago." Jax said.

"Please tell me that your not considering it." I said.

"I — yes, no…I don't know, E. I mean it's Tara. The way you feel about Ope…It's how I've always felt about Tara."

"I get that Jax. I do…but Jax she left."

"So did you."

"But Ope and I weren't together when I left."

Opie POV

After I took a shower, I decided to stretch out on the bed. When I laid down I laid on something. When I pulled it out, I noticed that it was a big envelope. I turned the envelope over and looked at the front of it. There was writing on the front of it that I recognized…my Dad's. I pulled the contents out of the envelope. As I flipped through the pages I saw that they were letters. Some of them were addressed to my dad and others were addressed to Eliza. I put the letters back in the envelope. I decided to order some chinese food for me and Eliza. A short while later, I heard the front door open and shut. I walked through the house to the front. "Hey." I said.

"Hey. Your home early." Eliza said.

"Yeah finished early, so Gemma let me take off."

"How nice of her."

"Yeah." Eliza walked into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of whiskey out of the fridge. It was her go-to when she was upset about something. "What're you upset about?"

"How do you know that I'm upset about something?"

"Eliza, you only drink Whiskey when your upset about something. Now…whats on your mind?"

"I had lunch with your Dad today." She said.

I nodded. "That's not unusual. Sometimes I think that he likes you more than me. What's wrong with having lunch with him?"

"He gave me an envelope…with letters from my dad."

That kind of explains the letters. "Okay…so what about the letters. Did you read them? Any of them?"

Eliza POV

"I read one of them." I said. I pulled the letter out of my back pocket and handed it to Ope. I watched as he read the letter. I watched to see his reaction because he was about to find out how long I've liked him.

When he finished, "Thirteen?" He said. He looked up at me and I nodded. He sat the letter on the kitchen table and began to pace around the kitchen. "Thirteen, Eliza!"

"Yes. Now can you please quit pacing around the room your making me dizzy." I said to Opie as I reached into the fridge and grabbed him a beer.

"Babe, why wouldn't you tell me something like this?"

"Same reason why I didn't tell you at all until I came home that I even had feelings for you." I handed Opie the beer and he opened it. "What else do you want me to say? It was a conversation that I had with my dad. At the time, I didn't know that we would end up where we are today."

"I get that, I do."

"There's something else."

"What is it?"

"After I read the letter, I went to meet up with Jax. I showed it to him. He told me that Tara came to see him last night. She told him that she regretted leaving him all those years ago."

"Don't tell me that he's gonna take her back?"

"I don't know what he's gonna do Ope. What I do know is that if she comes walking back into his life…I wont be able to stay here. I can't be around her, Ope."

Opie grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. "I know. Eliza, I wanna talk about the future."

JAX POV

After I left the cemetery from meeting with Eliza, I headed over to the hospital to see Abel. I think that part of me was hoping that I would see Tara as well. When I walked into Abel's room Tara checking on him. "How is he?" I asked as I stood in the doorway.

Tara turned around. "Hey. He's good. Doc wants to check his weight tomorrow." Tara said.

"Hey, that's good news."

"Yeah. I was beginning to think that I might not see you before I left."

"Sorry. I had something that I had to take care of."

"Everything okay?" Tara asked.

"Seems to be."

Tara stepped closer to me. "Jax, did you think about what I said?"

I let out a sigh. I wasn't sure how to respond. "Tara, I've thought a little about it and I don't know. I mean you and I were great together but I don't know if I can go back that." I told her.

She looked disappointed. "It's okay, Jax. I get it. I need to finish my rounds." Tara said, and I stepped out of her way.

ELIZA POV

"What about the future, Ope?" I asked taking a step back.

"It's nothing bad." I raised an eyebrow at Opie. "Promise?" I nodded. "Have you thought about the future. Our future?"

I thought for a moment. Opie wanted to know my thoughts about our future. What was I going to say?


	14. Chapter 14

Eliza POV

What was I going to say to him? How was I going to tell Opie that since I was thirteen, that I had dreamed about being married to him, having a house and starting a family. Opie was part of SAMCRO, but so was I. I was their princess and he was the future VP. As I stood in front of Opie, I couldn't help but think about what our lives would be like if we got married and started a family.

"Eliza?" I heard Opie say.

I was pulled from my thoughts. "Ope, from the time that I realized that I liked you….I dreamed. I dreamt about a time where we might end up together…married…starting a family. Ope, Jax is the future Prez of SAMCRO. We all know that he is going to want you as his VP. I'm the club's princess. I'm the daughter of John Teller. Everyone is going to be looking to the three of us to keep this club going." I said.

"I know, Eliza. I know that the three of us are the future of this club. But I need to know what you want in the future for the TWO of us." Opie said.

I stepped closer to Opie and grabbed his hand. "Opie, I would love nothing more….than for us to get married and start a family someday."

Opie pulled me toward him and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Babe, I would love that too." He said. "But?"

"But, right now isn't the time. Jax needs us to be there for him. He needs us to be here to help him…whether it be the club, the house, or Abel."

"I know…I just can't help but have this feeling that I'm going to lose you."

"Ope, you're not going to lose me."

JAX POV

I hated that I disappointed Tara but she needed to understand that even though I still had feelings for her, that I couldn't go back to "me and her". I needed to focus in Abel. Not to mention the fact that Eliza had just gotten back home and I was seeing Eliza as a whole new person now. When my Dad died, I took it upon myself to take care of Eliza. I felt like it was my respnsibility to protect her. I always played the big brother card.

Lately I had been thinking about my Dad. Like Eliza, I thought about what he was missing. I found myself sitting on the rooftop of the clubhouse, looking through one of my Dad's journals that I found in the storage unit. As I sat reading it, I noticed that he wrote a lot about his dream for the club. My dad never wanted the club to run guns…my Dad wanted the club to earn legit. It was time for that to happen. But that wasn't going to happen while Clay still sat at the head of the table. But one day the time would come where Clay wouldn't be able to ride anymore and when that time came the Club would be mine and when that time came….Ope would be voted in as my VP.

I was deep in my thoughts when I suddenly heard somebody climb the ladder to where I was. I turned to see who it was. Eliza. "Hey." I said.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked. I nodded. "Tig said that you've been up here all day."

"Yeah, just been doing some thinking." I told her.

"Tara-related?" She asked.

"No, E. Its not Tara related."

"Okay. I just wanted to tell you that Mom wants to see us in the office."

"Alright. I'll be right down." She nodded. Even though Eliza wouldn't say it she was right. I had to get Tara out of my head. I got up and made my way down to the office to see what Mom wanted. "Okay, I'm here."

Eliza POV

"Okay, I'm here." Jax said as he walked into the office.

Mom had been hounding me that she needed to talk to me and Jax ever since I had gotten out of my car that morning. "What the hell is going on with the two of you?" Mom asked us.

"Nothing, mom." I said.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Jax asked.

Mom pulled a cigarette out of her pack and lit it. "It just seems like the two of you have been distant lately."

"Mom, Eliza's been spending time with Ope and I've been up at the hospital with Abel. It's nothing personal." Jax told her.

"Yeah Mom. Ope and I have been trying to figure a few things out." Crap.

"What kind of things?" Mom asked.

I stood up. I had had enough. Mom was stepping over the line. I guess that I was going to have put her in her place again. "Mom, I thought that we talked about you getting involved in my personal life." I said.

"We did talk about it…and I'm not. Just making conversation." She said.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Opie POV

Things had been going well with Eliza. At least I thought they had. Over the course of the next month, the Club was dealing with club business and the rest of us, were just along for the ride. Any free time that Jax had he spent at the hospital with Abel. However, everybody was all excited because Abel was finally coming home. Gemma and Eliza had spent the last week getting the house ready. Eliza had gone out and bought clothes, diapers, a car seat and everything else that he needed. I kind of felt like Eliza getting all of this stuff ready for Abel, was making her want to be a mom. I was at TM working when I saw her pull into the parking lot. I kept working on the car that I was currently working on. She walked over and handed me a cup. I took the cup from her. "Thanks babe." I said.

"Your welcome." She said.

"Abel's coming home?" I said.

"Yeah, it's about time."

"I hope that we have everything." She said, drinking her coffee.

"I'm sure we do. You and Gemma have been buying stuff for weeks."

"Shut up, you." She said. "I gotta go. Heading up to the hospital."

"Kay, love you see you later."

ELIZA POV

When I left TM, I stopped by the florist and then headed over to the hospital. When I stepped off the elevator I was surprised at who I saw standing there. "Hey." I said.

"Hey, sorry. Jax said that you were coming up here."

"Yeah. Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just think about if this ever would have been us." He said.

"Koz, it was never going to be us. My heart has always belonged to Opie and you know that. I told you that the first time you came to see me at my dorm." I said, thinking about that day.

***FLASHBACK***

I was sitting on the couch in my dorm room thinking about everyone back home especially Opie, when there was a knock at my door. I got up and went to answer it. Kozik was standing there. "Hey. How did you find me?" I asked.

"Clay told me where I could find you." He said. I nodded. "What's wrong? You look a little sad."

"I'm okay, just thinking about home I guess."

"You mean that your thinking about Opie."

Kozik and I walk back into my dorm and sit on the couch. "I'm always thinking about Ope. It doesn't matter though. He has a girlfriend."

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"There's something that I didn't tell when I showed up that night." Kozik said.

I raise an eyebrow at him. "What is it?" I ask.

"When I showed up that night, Opie had already broken up with that girl and he was talking about coming to see you."

"You should go." I said feeling pissed off. I walked around him. I walked into Abel's room and picked him up. "Hey little man." I walked over to the rocking chair and sat down with him. I knew that Opie and I had decided to wait on having kids because we knew that Jax needed us right now, but it didn't change the fact that being around Abel, it made me want a kid of my own.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hey guys! I have struggled with this story for so long. This story was my baby when I first started it. And then the writers block kicked in. Anyway, finally… here is chapter sixteen. More note at the bottom.

Chapter 16

Eliza POV

When I got home from visiting Abel at the hospital, I headed to take a shower before I had to be back at the clubhouse for a party. _I had Kozik's words in my head. I had to move past it though. No matter what Opie was my future. My heart was with him._ I had decided to wear a blue jean skirt and one of my SAMCRO tank tops. I was putting the finishing touches on my makeup when my cell rang. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was my friend Lexi from college. I answered it, sitting on the edge of mine and Ope's bed. "Hey girl." I said.

"Hey are you busy?" She asked me. I could hear worry in her voice.

"Not really. Just getting ready to go meet up with Opie and my brother." I said. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Not really. E, I need help." She said.

I knew that Lexi had been seeing this guy that I had a bad feeling about. I had this feeling that he'd been hitting her. "Where are you?" I asked.

"I did like you always told me. You told me that if I ever got into trouble to go to the SAMTAC clubhouse. That's where I am." Lexi said.

"Okay. I gotta go fill my parents, Jax, Opie in on what's going on then I'm coming to get you. Okay?" I said.

"Thanks E. Can you bring me some clothes? I left without anything."

"No problem. I'll be there as soon as I can." I said and hung up. _Great. Clay was going to just love this._ I grabbed my boots and slipped them on quickly. I grabbed my phone and keys and ran out the door. I hopped in my car and headed over to the clubhouse. When I pulled into the lot, Ma came walking out of the office and walked over to my car. _She'd met Lexi once when she came to visit. I'd told my thoughts about the guy that Lexi was dating. Ma would understand._

"Eliza, what's wrong?" Ma asked me when I got out of my car.

"It's Lexi. She left him. She's in trouble Ma." I said, closing my driver's side door.

She wrapped an arm around me. "Come on, let's find the boys." She said. I nodded. We made our way over to the clubhouse. Clay, Jax and Opie were sitting at the bar. "Clay." Ma said when we walked in. I'm sure that the way that I was feeling right now was written all over my face.

"Gem, what is it?" Clay said before looking at me. "What's wrong?" He asked me.

"It's my friend Lexi." I said.

"Your old roommate?" Clay asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah. She's been dating this guy. Total piece of shit. Anyway, I've had a bad feeling about him since day one. I always told her that if I wasn't around and she got into trouble to go to SAMTAC, tell them that she was a friend of mine and to call me. I told her that they'd keep her safe till I could get to her." I told them. Jax handed me a bottle of water. I quickly drank half of it. "Clay, I gotta go get her before he finds her." I said.

He nodded, pulling me into a hug. Ever since my dad died, this had only happen a handful of times. "It's okay. Go, take Jax and Opie with you. Get her back here. We'll deal with the rest as it comes." Clay said, as he pulled back letting go of me. I nodded. "Take your car. No bikes." He said.

I wasn't sure why he didn't want the guys to take their bikes, but I wasn't objecting. The fact was he was letting them go with me. The three of us quickly said our goodbyes and we made our way out to my car. I was driving, Ope was in the passenger seat, Jax in the back. All I knew was that I had to get to Lexi. She was my priority right now.

Gemma POV

Clay and I stood in the parking lot as I watched Eliza, Jax and Opie head out in her car to Seattle to get her friend. One thing that we did was protect our own and by extension of Eliza, Lexi was that. I looked over at Clay when they pulled out of the parking lot. "Why no bikes?" I asked.

"Mayans are looking to start a war. I don't want to risk the girls getting hurt." He said.

I kissed his cheek. "If anyone thought any better, they'd think you were getting soft in your old age." I said, turning and heading back into the office.

Jax POV

 _Eliza had mentioned her friend Lexi some over the past few years. They had been roommates throughout college until Lexi moved in with her boyfriend for their final year. I knew that Eliza had been worried about her. She had mentioned it to her. The couple times that I'd seen the girl, when I'd visited, I'd noticed a few bruises._

Once we'd gotten onto the highway and out of Charming, I knew it'd be okay to talk to her. "E, what's really going on?" I asked.

"For a while now, Lexi's been scared that this asshole was going to try and hurt her." She said.

"You mean, more than before?"

"Yeah. She's been worried that he might try and kill her. I told her that if she ever felt scared or that she was in danger to go to Hap at SAMTAC. I knew that he'd keep her safe." She said.

"You know he will."

"I know. Anyway, I was getting ready to head back to the clubhouse when she called me. She said that she was at SAMTAC. Jax, I gotta get to her and get her back to Charming before he finds her." She said.

I put my hand on her shoulder. "We'll get her and bring her back. We'll keep her safe and deal with this asshole." I said.

"Thanks Jax." She said.

The rest of the drive was pretty quiet. Nobody really said anything. I noticed that Ope was holding Eliza's hand, rubbing the back of her hand to calm her down. The gesture was small, but for some reason it calmed the fears that I had been having about the two of them. It didn't seem that bad anymore.

Eliza POV

When I pulled into the parking lot at SAMTAC, I hopped out of my car and made my way inside, Ope and Jax behind me. Even though everyone here knew me, Hap was the first person that I found. "Eliza!" He said.

I hugged him. "Hap, it's good to see you." I said.

"You too." He said, shaking Jax and Opie's hands. "Listen, she's shaken up really bad. She said that she wouldn't be able to relax until you got here." Hap told me.

"Thanks Hap. I've been worried about her since she moved in with the asshole. I hated going back to Charming leaving her unprotected, but I knew that if I sent her here, you'd take care of her." I said.

"Yeah, she's a sweet girl. Always had a good time, when you'd bring her to the parties." I smiled, remembering the good times that Lexi and I would have at the SAMTAC parties.

"Thanks Hap. Where is she?" I asked.

"In my room." I nodded.

I turned to Jax and Ope. "I'll be back." I said taking off down the hallway.

Opie POV

 _Eliza used to party with SAMTAC?_ I watched her walk down the hall to go check on Lexi. "Liza, used to come party?" I asked Hap as we walked to the bar. I hadn't seen Hap since he did Eliza's crow.

He nodded. "Yeah, she'd come down on Friday night's with Lexi when they finished with classes and stay the whole weekend. I'd always give them my room and I'd sleep on the floor to make sure that nobody would mess with them." He said. Jax and I both nodded.

"What do we know about the asshole boyfriend?" Jax asked.

"Not much sadly. All I really know is that his name is Carlos and that he comes from a powerful family. He's got a brother in Chicago… works for the ATF. But there's something else that I found out. Not sure if you wanna know." Hap said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The brother? Was engaged to Tara." Hap said.

Jax POV

"Seriously?" I asked, as the croweater behind the bar handed us each a beer.

"Yeah. Not really sure what happened. Found out they were together for about two years. Then out of nowhere she filed a restraining order and moved back to Charming." Hap said.

"Okay. I'll deal with that when I get back to Charming. Right now we deal with this." I said. _Was that why Tara came back? She thought that I would protect her?_

"I'm working on getting some more information on Carlos for you guys before you leave." Hap said.

"Thanks man." I said.

A/N: Okay, so now we have a new character. Lexi. And yes her asshat boyfriend is Kohn's brother. Im thinking though that the pairing is going to be Jax/Lexi. Not sure yet. We'll have to see how it goes. But there is definitely a major confrontation coming between Jax and Tara. Thanks!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Eliza POV

When I got to Hap's room, I took a deep breath before walking in. When I opened the door, I looked for Lexi. She was sitting on the bed, with her knees pulled to her chest. "Lexi?" I said, quietly closing the door behind me.

She looked up at me. "You're here? You actually came?" She asked me.

I walked over to the bed and sat down. "Yeah, I'm here. I brought Jax and Opie with me too." I said.

She nodded. "What am I gonna do?" She asked me.

I let out a sigh. "Your gonna come back to Charming with us. After that? I don't know. We'll figure it out." I said and she nodded.

"I can't believe that I was so stupid that I thought that he was going to change." Lexi said.

I put my hand on her shoulder. "Lexi, you're not stupid. You were in love. Love makes you do things that you normally wouldn't do." I said. _I had definitely been there. More so lately. I just hadn't told anybody._ The bag that I had previously had in my hand was now sitting beside me on the bed. "Now, change into those clothes and come out and meet Opie." I said.

She nodded. "Okay." I stood up from the bed and headed to walk out of the room. "E?" She said causing me to turn around. "Thanks for coming."

"Anytime." I said.

I walked out of the room, shutting the door back behind me and made my way back out to the barroom. When I got to the bar, the croweater, I think her name was Amy handed me a beer. "Thanks, Amy, right?" I said.

"Yeah, you remembered." She said.

I smiled at her. "Yeah, I'm usually pretty good with names and faces. You got an old man yet?" I asked her, leaning against the bar.

"Yeah, finally. He's gone at the moment. Headed to your neck of the woods." She said. Then it hit me.

"You and Kozik?" I asked, trying not to feel pissed off.

She nodded. "Yeah. Been about 6 months now." She said and I nodded.

"Wow. Congrats. You make sure that my guys get beers?" I asked her. Kozik may have made her an old lady but to me she was still a croweater.

"Sure thing. You want anything else?" She asked.

"Glass of whiskey." I said. She nodded.

Forty-five minutes later, Lexi walked out and I was on my third glass of whiskey. She looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "You wanna talk about it?" She asked me.

I downed the rest of the whiskey in my glass and shook my head. "Nope." I said, picking up my beer and chugging the rest of it. Amy handed me and Lexi each a beer. "Come on." I said. She followed me and we walked over to where Jax and Opie were standing. "Jax, you remember Lexi, right?" I asked and he nodded.

"Glad to see you're okay." He said, giving her his trademark smile.

"Thanks, for coming." Lexi said.

Ope wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his side. "Lexi, this is Ope. Ope, this is Lexi." I said.

"It's nice to meet you." Lexi said.

"Thanks. You too." Ope said.

"You guys about ready? We should get back on the road. I wanna get home." I said.

Jax nodded, knowing that I was hiding something. "Yeah. I can drive if you want." He said and I nodded.

"Yeah sure." I said, pulling my keys out of my back pocket.

We said our goodbyes. I noticed that Hap handed Jax a piece of paper as we were walking out the door. I wasn't in any condition to ask questions at the moment, but I would. When we walked out to my car, I climbed into my backseat along with Ope. Jax and Lexi were up front. I think that I was passed out before we were even out of the parking lot.

Opie POV

Before we had even pulled out of the parking lot of SAMTAC, Eliza was passed out. There was something going on with her. I mean I knew that she had been worried about Lexi, but this was something else. "Did anybody notice that Eliza seemed to be acting strange right before we left?" I asked.

Jax nodded. "Yeah, I haven't seen her like that in a while. It was almost like she was drunk and trying to hide it." Jax said.

"When I came out of the room from changing, she was drinking whiskey." Lexi said. "But I don't know how many glasses she'd had."

"How long from the time she left the room till you found her?" I asked.

"Maybe forty-five minutes." Lexi said.

"So she probably had a couple." Jax said.

Jax and I both knew how many glasses it took for Eliza to get like she had been before we left. The best thing that she could do at this point was sleep it off.

Jax POV

"So not to sound ungrateful or anything, but I don't have any money or anything so where am I gonna stay when we get to Charming?" Lexi asked.

"You can stay with us. You can take my room and I'll sleep on the couch." I said. I looked in the rear-view mirror and noticed that Ope had passed out with Eliza.

"Oh. I wouldn't want to take your room. You need your rest and space. Eliza mentioned that you have a son in the hospital." She said.

"Yeah he was born premature. He comes home tomorrow." I said.

"That's incredible. I bet your excited." Lexi said.

"I'm terrified." I admitted. _And it was the truth. I had no idea how I was going to take care of Abel._

"I'm sure that it'll be fine." Lexi said.

 _She really was a sweet girl._ The rest of the ride back to Charming, was pretty silent. It was late when we got back to the Clubhouse. Eliza was still passed out. Ope and I hopped out of the car and onto our bikes, Lexi said that she'd drive the car and follow us to the house.

Eliza POV

When I woke up, I realized that we were in the driveway. "Ugh. What happened?" I said.

"You passed out as soon as we got in the car." Lexi said.

"Great. Jax and Opie ask questions?" She nodded as I sat up.

"Yeah. They know that you were drinking whiskey, E."

 _Great._ "Great. This should be fun." I said, climbing out of the car and making my way inside the house. When I walked inside, I made my way into the kitchen grabbing a soda from the fridge. When I turned around, Lexi, Jax, and Ope were staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"What was that tonight?" Jax asked me.

"Nothing. A croweater got under my skin that's all." I said.

Jax looked at me as if he was unsure about my answer. "I'm going to bed." Jax said turning to Lexi. "There's a daybed in the nursery if you'd rather sleep there." She nodded.

Jax walked down the hall and into his bedroom shutting the door behind him. I walked over to Lexi. "We'll talk more in the morning." I said, hugging her.

I made my way down the hall and into mine and Ope's bedroom. I grabbed a t-shirt from the dresser and put it on before sliding into bed. When Ope walked in he shut the door behind him, stripping down to his boxers and joining me in the bed. "Now, you wanna tell me what really happened?" He asked me.

I knew that telling him was probably going to cause an argument, but I also knew that not telling him would be bad. I mean, he already knew that I had been drinking whiskey. So either way there was probably going to be an argument. "I had three glasses of whiskey." I said.

"Okay, why?" He asked.

"I think part of it was to calm my nerves about Lexi."

"And the other part?"

 _Here goes nothing._ "The croweater that was bartending last night?" I said and he nodded. "I recognized her. I remembered her from the parties. Anyway, we were talking, and I found out that Koz made her his old lady. When she told me the time frame, I got pissed off."

"Why?"

"Because he was sleeping with me and her at the same time." I said. Ope rubbed hand over his face. "I don't still have feelings for him, please believe that."

"I know. I just hate the fact that he did that to you." He said, pulling me into his side. "I just wished that you had told me that something was bothering you."

I kissed his chest. "I know. It's just that it's something that I have to deal with on my own. Okay?" I said.

"Okay." It wasn't long after that, that Ope and I fell asleep.

The next morning, when I woke up, the guys were already gone. I'm sure they'd already headed to the clubhouse to fill Clay and the rest of the guys in. I climbed out of bed and got dressed. I was wearing a pair of blue jeans and one of my Teller-Morrow shirts. I put my tennis shoes on and headed out to see what Lexi was doing. She was sitting on the couch watching tv. "Morning sleepy head." She said when I walked into the living room.

"Morning. You about ready to go. I gotta get to work." I said.

"Yeah, let's go." Lexi and I walked out of the house and headed to my car. Five minutes later, I was pulling into the TM lot. I parked in my usual spot next to Ma.

When we walked into the office, Ma was sitting at the desk. "I didn't think I would see you till later." She said.

I shook my head as Lexi, and I sat on the couch. "Nope. Figured you'd want to be up at the hospital with Abel." I said.

She leaned back in her chair and raised an eyebrow at me. "Everything okay?" She asked me.

"Not really but it will be. I found some shit out last night that I didn't really wanna hear." I said.

"You need to deal with it? I can keep Lexi company." She said.

I nodded. "You don't mind."

"Nope not at all. Go." She said.

I stood up from the couch and made my way outside, pulling my cigarettes and my lighter from my back pocket, lighting one as I walked across the parking lot. When I got to the clubhouse door, I noticed a bunch of the guys including Kozik standing by the ring watching Tig and another guy box. I walked over to Kozik blowing out a puff of smoke. "Hey." I said approaching him.

He turned and looked at me. "Hey. Clay said you went to get a friend last night."

"Yeah. Can we talk?" I asked and he nodded. We walked to the end of the row of bikes, almost to the office. "I met your old lady last night." I said.

"Izzy, I can explain." He said.

"Explain what?" I said taking another hit of my cigarette. I blew out the puff of smoke. "The fact that you were cheating on me. That what you want to explain." I said.

He stuffed his hands into his pockets. "It just sort of happened." Kozik said.

"Right, just like it sort of happened that I got pissed off last night and had to explain to Ope why I drank three glasses of whiskey over some dumb croweater." I said, finishing my cigarette.

Kozik got in my face. "Hey! She's not a dumb croweater." Kozik said.

"Right. You're just the idiot that I slept with after you lied to me about Ope." I said. I was furious. I had been seeing red ever since my conversation with Amy.

"That's rich."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Take it how you want. I was ready to build a future with you. A life. I was ready to give you my crow. But you know what, I realized that, that was never going to happen. You were dead set that you were gonna end up as Ope's old lady. Nothing was changing your mind from that. So I did the only thing that I knew, I pushed you away by sleeping with a croweater."

I'd had enough. I slapped him. "YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE! YOU KNOW THAT!" I yelled causing the guys over by the ring to walk toward us. "At least I knew what I wanted. I never pretended. I was always honest." I continued to yell, even when I realized that somebody was pulling me away from him. "The least you could have done was be honest with me."

Jax POV

That morning after I'd been to the clubhouse, to give Clay the information that I had about Carlos… I made my way over to St. Thomas so that I could talk to Tara. When I got to the nurses station, I asked them where I could find Tara. They told me that she was in surgery but that they would page her, and I could wait. I walked over to the waiting area and sat down. I needed to get some answers about this Kohn guy in Chicago. A few minutes later, Tara walked towards me. "Jax." She said.

"Tara. I need to know what you know about Josh Kohn and his brother Carlos." I said.

"I - Jax I can't." Tara said.

I stood up from my chair. "Answer me this then… Did you come back because you hoped that I would protect you from him." I said.

"Not completely." Tara said.

"Tara, Josh's brother has been hitting a friend of Eliza's. I need information." I said.

Tara let out a sigh, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Josh and Carlos come from a military family. Their dad was very strict. Hard core discipline. I don't know much about Carlos, but what I do know is that if Carlos is in trouble or if he's running, that he probably reached out to Josh." Tara said.

I nodded. "Thanks Tara." I said, walking away.

A/N: And so it begins…


End file.
